Sonic Chronicles Galaxy Chaos
by DragonsAreFriends1
Summary: My first Fanfic! Please go easy on me, kay? This is a Ratchet and Clank-Sonic the Hedgehog Cross-over. So if you like these two games get ready for a wild adventure! Better summery inside. Trust me! Dont forget to R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Not A Falling Star

Hello! At the moment I'm REALLY into Ratchet and Clank and Sonic the Hedgehog games. So for my first Fanfic its gonna be a crossover!!! I don't know where I'm going with this story yet but with your help I'm sure I can figure it out. This Is part one to a MUCH longer story. This takes place after Ratchet Dreadlocked and after Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Enjoy!

Don't forget to RR !!!! If you want me to continue with the story first I gotta know if people are reading it, ya know?

On with the show!

--Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters from Ratchet and Clank OR Sonic the Hedgehog!!!!

Sonic Chronicles: Galaxy Chaos!

Chapter 1: Not A Falling Star

"Are you sure we can afford to take a vacation, Ratchet?" Clank asked as they made their way down the halls of the Star Ship Phoenix to his and Ratchet's small space ship. "It's important that we always make sure there is no threat to the galaxy. If there is trouble it is our job to insure that--"

"Aww, you think too much, buddy!" Ratchet laughed. "Besides, after all we've been through I think we deserve a little vacation. Am I right?"

"Hmmm...." was all Clank could say, a small frown on his face, as he hopped into the ship alongside Ratchet. "So...where to?" he asked. "Pokitaru?"

"Nah, let's go somewhere different this time!" Ratchet snorted.

"Black Water City?" Clank suggested.

"No." Ratchet said slowly.

"Metropoils?"

"No..."

"Maktar Resort?"

"No!" Now Ratchet was just getting annoyed.

"Hmm..." Clank thought for a moment. How about, Tabora?"

"Clank...?"

"Yes..?"

"How about not!!!"

"But--"

"NO!"

"Alright fine!" Clank huffed. "Why don't YOU pick a vacation spot then?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Ratchet grinned, as he started the ship and the two of them took off.

--Meanwhile down on Mobius--

"This is going to be SO fun!" Amy exclaimed. "To think a Star Shower Festival, right here in Central City!"

"Yeah it's okay I guess..." Tails sighed, carrying a stack of boxes filled with supplies for the party down to Central square. Amy on the other hand had nothing to carry, and was merely leading Tails there so he did not bump into anything on the way.

She was talking nonstop, while poor Tails was trying not to drop anything due to the weight of the boxes. "What do you mean 'you guess.'? This is GREAT!" Amy sang happily, spinning around a bit. "What's even better is that Sonic promised me a date tonight! Oooh! I knew this day would come!"

"You did, huh?" Tails smirked, thankful Amy could not see his face as he was holding back a giggle.

"By the way...I wonder if Knuckles is gonna come too? Him and Shade...after all that's happened I bet this could be a good time for them to relax too." Tails added.

Amy looked at Tails and arched her brow. "Oh I get it! You want Shade and Knuckles to fall in love, huh?"

Tails eyes went wide. "N-n-no! That's not at all what I meant!" Deep down inside though, as well as everyone else, Tails only wanted Knuckles to be happy. Having a girlfriend like Shade might be good for him.

"Ah, come on admit it!" Amy challenged.

"But--"

"Amy! Tails! There you are!" Cream the Rabbit called, running up to them with her best friend Cheese at her side. "The festival is gonna start soon. You better hurry!"

"Of course, Cream..." Tails sighed.

Amy grinned happily and followed closely behind.

Meanwhile just above the planet....

Ratchet and Clank were just now coming out from hyperspace, stopping directly above Mobius.

"Would you please warn me before you use the Hyper Drive?" Clank grumbled, as he lay upside down in his seat.

Ratchet grinned sheepishly. "Uh yeah sorry about that, buddy..." Ratchet looked down at the view, seeing the planet below. Admiring the beautiful colors of green and blue. "Now this is a vacation." Clank looked down at a large piece of land mass below, foggy nasty brown color.

"I am detecting robots down below...." Clank spoke up.

"Huh, maybe they are friendly..."

Or not...

Little did they know, someone down on that nasty piece of land was watching their every move.

"Dr. Eggman, sensors are detecting a space craft just above the planet's atmosphere." said a random robot, who was talking to a round egg shaped man.

"Yes...I see it." Eggman said, an untellable expression covering his face, as he sat in his chair studying the ship carefully on his big screen.

"What would you like to do about it, Master?"

Eggman grinned evilly. "The same thing we do with every unknown 'thing' that comes near....We shoot it down!" he said with a laugh. "Prepare the missiles!"

"SONIC!!!" Amy wined. "Why are you not holding my hand?!"

"For the last time Amy...I said I'd come to make you happy! That does not mean it's a REAL date! I'm not THAT mature yet..." Sonic huffed, side-stepping every time Amy attempted to grab for his hand.

"That's for sure..." Tails muttered.

"What was that?" Sonic growled.

"Nothing!"

Cream laughed, standing close to Tails. Her ears perked up as she turned her head to see two more friends approaching. "Oh they came! Look you guys, look!" she called. Everyone turned at once, seeing Knuckles and Shade. Both of them had some cotton candy.

"Glad you two could make it!" Sonic smiled, greeting his friends Knuckles and Shade.

"Well, we can't stay long...you never know what could happen." Knuckles said, returning with a smile of his own.

"I hear that!" Tails agreed.

"I did not think cotton was something you could eat..." Shade said looking down in discuss at the pink fluff. It was the first time she had EVER tried cotton candy.

"It's good trust me." Knuckles told her, taking a bite of his to show her. Shade hesitated but then took a small bite, a surprised look crossed her face.

"I-It disappeared." she blinked. "But it's very sweet."

"Told ya so..." Knuckles smile got bigger. "Glad you like it." Shade nodded and smiled back. Sonic looked at Knuckles with a look that read: 'Knuckles has a girlfriend!' "Stop that smirking, Sonic!" Knuckles snapped as soon as he noticed.

"I did not say a word..." Sonic laughed. Then to himself he added: "Yet!"

Amy pointed up towards the sky. "Hey, look you guys! Its starting!" Everyone looked up as the stars were now starting to fall.

"Come on! Come on! Lets land and go check this place out!" Ratchet said. "Hold on tight Clank, we are going in!"

Clank frowned. The little red antenna on his head beeped like crazy. "Ratchet..?" he said worriedly.

"What?"

"I'm detecting fast approaching object heading our way."

"Huh, What do you--" Ratchet never got a chance to finish as the missile Eggman had launched hit them directly! Ratchet yelped as the engine caught on fire and they began to make a nose-dive down to Mobius. Ratchet and Clank both screamed as they headed down at uncontrollable speed.

"That's it!" Clank yelled. "I'm firing my traveling agent!"

"That's my line!!" Ratchet yelled back. As they drew closer going past the clouds Ratchet took out his wrench and broke the glass to the cock-pit, Clank hurried and attached himself to Ratchet's back and they jumped out.

"Hey, that one star looks like it's gonna hit!" Amy said pointing at up at a certain part of the sky.

Tails shook his head. "That's impossible! The chances of them hitting our world is like a million to one." Suddenly Ratchet's ship ((The "Star")) hit, with a BOOM! It was miles away from where they were but it was still loud!

"What were those chances again?" Sonic asked. Tails merely muttered something under his breath. Everyone in Central City started to panic the 'boom' sound had really alarmed them. Gun Soldiers filled the streets within minutes, which only panicked the crowd of people more.

"This can't be good..." Cream gulped.

"It looked like it came in the direction of Green Hill." Knuckles said. "Near the beach."

"We better check it out before the Gun agents do..."Sonic nodded. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Everyone agreed.

There you have it! Start of a new cross-over! Don't worry Ratchet and Clank are just fine--kinda-- ^^

I'm gonna need your support to keep this story going so like I said:

READ AND REVIEW!!!! Thank you! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Mayhem At The Beach

Thank you all SO much for the reviews! It really makes me happy to know people like it. Keep it up I REALLY appreciate it! :D This make me really happy to continue for all of you. By the way...About Cream and Tails....just so you guys know, I do like CosmoXTails but I know a lot of you prefer CreamXTails so that's why I went with those two. That and Cosmo died so...yeah... :( Anyway I like Cream and Tails anyway so either pairing is good to me! Same thing with Sally and Sonic/ Amy and Sonic! I like either pairing!

Anyway on with the show!

Chapter 2: Mayhem At The Beach

"'Let's take a vacation, Clank!' 'You worry too much, Clank!!' 'Maybe the robots are friendly, Clank!!!'" Clank mumbled as he safely guided Ratchet down from the sky, using the heli-pack attached to him.

"Oh, come on!" Ratchet snapped. "I don't use your name THAT much, and stop rubbing it in!" Ratchet had his arms crossed as they made their way down. When he looked down all at first he could see was water from the ocean. Land where the ship had crashed was still a ways off. "Clank , could you maybe go a LITTLE faster this way." Ratchet asked pointing towards land. "...Or we are going to hit the water."

"I'm going as fast as I can..." Clank sighed. "Not like I expected to be shoot out of the sky and--"

"Clank...." Ratchet moaned.

"Oh, sorry...."

As they drew closer, Ratchet could see a large chunk of rock on a small piece of land. Just a small island. Ratchet grabbed a hold of the ledge and pulled himself--as well as Clank--up. Then Clank hopped down and the two looked around. A larger part of land was only a few yards away. It was basically a simple game of stepping stones to get across.

"This is just great!" Ratchet huffed, as he and Clank began to jump from one stone to the next. "Do you think we will ever get a REAL day off?"

"I guess it would really depend on what you consider a day off..." Clank half giggled.

"Well for one not getting blown out of the sky. Two--" Just as he got close to the last step stone he lost balance and fell backwards into the water, cursing as he did so. "Two...not getting a bad fur day..."

"Oh, Ratchet..."

"Here we are, Green Hill." Amy said.

"Thanks for noticing..." Sonic smirked.

"Humph!" Amy glared.

Knuckles looked around towards the South from where they stood on the bridge."There's smoke coming from the South East, just near the shore." he said, pointing. "Our best route would be to go between the two slopes I think." Sonic nodded slowly.

"We better hurry." Tails added. "The Gun soldiers will come here soon. And who ever crashed is a gonna really need our help."

At crash site....

"Whew! Made it!" Ratchet sighed with relief. It was dark out and the only source of light came from the flames of their ship. Ratchet's eyes widened when he saw it. With all the damage to it, it was beyond repair.

"I...CANT BELIEVE THIS!!" Ratchet yelled, running up to the flaming ship. Other piece's of it were scattered everywhere else as well. While Ratchet fussed, Clank looked about the rubble for something. At one point Ratchet caught on to what he was doing. "What's up, Clank?" he soon asked.

"I'm trying to find whatever hit us in the first place...." Clank replied, digging through the broken parts of the ship. It took some searching but he eventually found a piece of metal not like the rest. "Found something." Clank said showing it to Ratchet.

There was a logo of a man with a LONG mustache in red, wearing freaky glasses. Or they may have been goggles. And a evil smile to match. ((You know...the Eggman logo...))

"Who the heck..?" Ratchet gridded his teeth. Clank carefully took a closer look at some writing down below the logo.

"It says: 'Property of Dr. Ivo Robotnik, aka Eggman' " Clank read aloud.

"Well I don't know who this 'Eggman' is..." Ratchet said, slamming his fist into his hand. "But he just messed with the wrong Lombax!" Clank nodded in agreement.

"Hey I think I heard something over here!" said a voice form a ways off. Ratchet's ears perked up. Ratchet exchanged glances with Clank, who could only shrug in return. "Who's there?"

Thinking quickly Ratchet grabbed Clank by his hand and dashed behind a rock for cover. "Why are we--?" Clank began, but Ratchet covered Clank's mouth with his hands.

"Shhh!" he hissed. "Don't make a sound!"

Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, Shade, and Knuckles finally came into the area. The first thing they noticed was Ratchet and Clank's broken ship.

"That's odd..." Amy said. "I could have sworn I heard voices."

"I heard them too." Sonic agreed. "Hey! Where are you?" he called out. "We came here to help! We are not going to hurt you!"

'That's what he says...' Ratchet thought to himself, staying completely silent.

"Hey, Sonic look at this!" Tails said showing him the metal that had Eggman's logo on it.

"Eggman!" Sonic growled. "I should have guessed he was behind this!"

"The poor things..." Cream said, looking down at her feet. "Whoever Eggman attacked must have never seen it coming. I hope their alright..."

"I'm not so sure anyone COULD survive a crash like that." Knuckles said, crossing his arms.

"Especially at over 500 feet..." Shade added. "Although there is no body's around here that I can see either."

'Just who are these guy anyway?' Ratchet thought. Ever so quietly Ratchet looked down at Clank and went to whisper to him if he knew, but when he looked down Clank was not there.

Wha--?!

"Excuse me, you really know of someone called Eggman?"

Ratchet's jaw dropped at the sound of Clank's voice. Poking his head around the rock he saw Clank walking up to the six strange animals. Ratchet smacked his head to the rock in frustration. So much for keeping quiet....

Sonic simply put his hands to his hips as he watched the robot approach, arching his brow, while Knuckles and Shade got into fighting positions. Cream and Tails moved over to Amy, who took out her Piko-Piko hammer.

"I-Is it one of Eggman's robots?" Cream asked.

"I'm not so sure..." Tails answered.

"Looks kinda small..." Knuckles added.

"I cannot help the way I was constructed, sir." Clank replied gently to Knuckles.

"It's okay guys." Sonic answered. "He looks harmless to me"

Amy lowered her hammer. "You sure, Sonic?"

Sonic nodded, then kneeled down so he was eye level with Clank. "Where did you come from, little guy?" he asked, giving Clank a gentle smile, in which Clank could not help but smile back. He had a feeling he could trust these guys.

Nevertheless Ratchet got ready to take out his Blaster, getting ready to jump out and shoot if they came even close to hurting his best friend.

"Well we are originally from a different galaxy, and we came here on vacation but our ship got shoot down by someone named 'Eggman'. Do you know anything about this man?" Clank explained.

"Well yes..." Sonic blinked, surprised at how clam and well spoken this little robot was. "But uh, who are you? And who's this 'WE'? At the same time Knuckles looked around. Now all of a sudden Shade was missing. Where did she run off to?

"Oh sorry, where are my manners?" Clank apologized. "My serial number was originally B5429671, but everyone now calls me, Clank. I came here with my friend--"

"OWWW!! HEYYY!!" came a sudden scream. Everyone looked up behind Clank to discover Shade coming out from behind the rock, dragging Ratchet harshly by his ears. One hand holding onto his ears the other holding onto his hands, so Ratchet could not reach for his guns.

"Ratchet!" Clank gasped.

"I thought sensed something else out here." Shade responded, not letting go despite Ratchet's struggles.

"Please, don't hurt my friend." Clank pleaded. "It's okay Ratchet, these fellows are not our enemies!"

"Yeah, right!" Ratchet snapped, glaring up at Shade, who only glared right back.

"It's okay, Shade. Let him go." Sonic called.

"If I must." Shade sighed, letting go. Ratchet dropped to the ground with a yelp. Girl had a tight grip! Sonic walked over and extended his hand out for Ratchet to get him to his feet. Ratchet took a sec but caught on, and grabbed a hold. Ratchet smiled, as the gang started to introduce themselves.

"My name Miles Prower." the yellow two tailed fox spoke up. "But my friend's call me by my nickname, Tails."

"I'm Cream," the smaller girl rabbit said, then she pointed to a small blue flying Chao with a red bow. "And this is my VERY best friend Cheese."

"Chao!" Cheese greeted happily.

"I'm Amy Rose." the pink Hedgehog said with a smile, putting away her Piko-Piko hammer. "Warrior of love, and Sonic's future wife!" she added proudly. Sonic's ears when flat after hearing that.

"I'm Knuckles, Guardian of the Master Emerald." said the red Echidna, with the spiky white gloves. Knuckles turned to Shade and looked at her, wanting her to introduce herself. Shade took a second before saying anything.

"I am Shade." she said simply, still glaring at Ratchet. "Next to Knuckles, me and him are the last of our kind. The last of the Echidnas."

"And I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." said the blue Hedgehog with the yellow arms and belly, giving Ratchet a thumbs up. "Nice to meet you both. And it's nice to see we have a enemy in common."

"Like-wise." Ratchet agreed. "The names Ratchet." Though, everyone else already knew that by now....

It was a pretty good start to get to know each other, that is tell some far off yelling broke the nice silent's.

"The explosion came from over here! Let's move out men!"

"Who is that?" Clank asked.

"Gun Soldiers..." Sonic muttered, turning to face everyone. "We'd better get out of here fast before they find us!"

"But--But my ship!" Ratchet protested. Sure it was beyond repair but it still did have files saved up in the computer about his galaxy's information. The likes of gun should NEVER get a hold of that kind of info.

"We have to leave it!" Tails said shaking his head as the other started to run. "If Gun catches us we are going to be in deep water! Let's go!"

"But-I-But I--" Ratchet tried to explain but Shade came over and grabbed Ratchet yet again by his ears and arms and started to drag him away with the others. Sonic picked up Clank and took off into a run too. "YEOW! Let go!"

"Where are we going Mr. Sonic?" Clank asked unsure, as the gang took the long way around Green Hill to avoid being seen by the Gun Soldiers.

Sonic smiled and simply said: "Central City, to Tails's Workshop."

To Be Continued....

And I know I did not get that many reviews yet but I thought I'd hurry up and at least get chapter 2 done while this was still in my head. I still need comments to keep it going...but hope you enjoyed it! I look forward to hearing from you guys in the reviews, please. Thank you! See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Midnight Visitor

man...sorry for the wait....here's the long awaited chapter 3....RR

Chapter 3: Midnight Visitor

When the gang reached Central City, Shade yet again let go of Ratchet, harshly dropping him.

"OW! Would you quit doing that?!" Ratchet barked.

"Take it easy, Shade." Sonic agreed.

Clank looked about the City from where he stood. Such a big town and so beautiful too...All the nice colorful arrangement of houses, and stores, it was hard to believe the likes of Gun were all over this city. Most of the citizens had been sent back to their houses, by order of Gun, no less. So now by this point the streets were almost completely deserted. Except for a few Gun Soldiers.

Decorations from the party were scattered all around. It looked as though a twister had come through town. "A perfectly good party ruined!" Amy sighed. "And all because Gun thought there was an attack about to take place!"

Ratchet and Clank looked at one another. A look of guilt crossing both of their faces. Ratchet looked down at his feet, looking miserable, and Clank traced circles on the ground with his robotic foot. "Sorry, everyone..."Ratchet spoke up. "It's our ship that crashed. If we had not have been here none of this would have--"

"It's not your guys fault at all!" Tails said shaking his head.

"It's Eggman's." Sonic finished. "Besides it's nice to see some new faces every now and then."

Everyone kept walking tell they reached some gates, beyond the gates was a rather large building with a round red logo and top with a yellow star in the middle. A sign on top of the door read: "Workshop" To the right of the building there was a few shacks and a road way. On the road way was a red blue and yellow biplane.

"Welcome to my workshop!" Tails announced proudly. "You two can stay here tell we can get back to your real home." he said kindly, but Ratchet shook his head.

"No, no! We could not possibly!" Ratchet protested. "You've done enough as it is...we can look after ourselves from here."

"Oh it's no big deal!" Tails laughed. "Besides I'm pretty sure you two won't take up too much space! Sonic, Cream, and Amy live in their own separate houses in the city, and Knuckles and Shade live on Angel Island. And I would not mind the company, it gets kinda boring by myself anyway."

"Yeah, I guess..." Ratchet frowned. "But what about my ship? I mean...what are these Gun people gonna do with it?"

"Yes." Clank added. "We at least need the data from the computer within it...It's our only way to get back to our own galaxy."

"Will figure something out later, promise." Sonic smiled. "Don't worry about it. For now, it's been a long day. Let's all get some rest. will plan everything out tomorrow."

"Okay..."

"Here, this is my spare room." Tails pointed to a room once they got into the Workshop, showing it to Ratchet and Clank. "Sonic, sometimes comes over for a visit and it's his room when he does, but for while it's all yours."

"Thank you, Tails." Clank replied gently. "You are most thoughtful."

"It's nothing." Tails smiled. "Shout if you need anything, I'll be downstairs working on a project!" he called over his shoulder heading out the door.

Ratchet sighed and collapsed onto his bed. "Man..." he muttered.

Clank could see Ratchet was still upset, so he attempted to cheer him up by keeping his mind off of this mess. "That fox..." Clank said, clearing his throat to get Ratchet's attention. "With all those technology he made downstairs....I saw it. If he actually made all that stuff, his IQ must be incredible! He must be extremely smart. Not like all the other land life forms I've seen...His IQ must be at least 400."

Ratchet put on a glare. Clank knew that look. "That does not mean I think your dumb, Ratchet!" Sighing, Clank tried again. "With his and my brain power working together, we can probably construct amazing things. Even a new ship."

"Yeah, so..?" Ratchet grumbled. Clank slapped his hand to his head.

"Ratchet! Don't you get it?" Clank fumed. "Once we get the files back from those Gun people we can go home! Does that not make you happy?"

"......." Ratchet was too embarrassed to respond by this point as a blush crossed his face. "Oh" he said after a few long minutes...

Clank smiled weakly.

Sometime during that night, something woke Ratchet from his sleep. The sound of something taping on the glass window to their room. Ratchet woke with a start, looking around the room. Clank grabbed Ratchet by the arm to get his attention, then he pointed at the window where a figure flouted just outside.

Getting up Ratchet opened the window, taking out his Blaster, and pointing it at the intruder. "Who are you?!" he demanded.

"Whoa, take it easy big guy..." came a sassy reply. Most likely female. "So you're the new guys in town...I knew you were here because of Gun but I never thought you were this handsome." the figure stepped into the room light from the moon shinned in and Ratchet and Clank could finally see the woman's face. A white Bat in a black suit and white gloves and boots. She had a lovely face with nice green emerald colored eyes. "Greetings...the names Rouge."

Ratchet looked at Rouge with his mouth open for a sec then his mind snapped back into reality. "Wait you know about Gun? My ship?! Do you know where they've taken it?!"

"Yes, yes..." Rouge smiled. "Of course I do. I happen to work with them after all."

Ratchet's attitude went from surprised to angry, as he forced Rouge into the room further. "Where is it?!" he spoke up, but just quiet enough so it did not wake Tails, who 'hopefully' was asleep by now. This angered Rouge as she gave Ratchet a smack on his cheek. Clank could not help but giggle at Ratchet's hastiness.

"Hands to yourself for someone doing you a favor wise-guy!" Rouge snapped, putting her hands to her hips.

"Ratchet remember your manners..." Clank scolded.

"Not you too, Clank..." Ratchet growled.

"Look do you want my help or what?" Rouge asked, growing impatient.

"Ye-Yes, Lady! Err-I mean--Yes, Ma'am!" Ratchet squeaked.

"Thank you." Rouge said, smiling again. "Now, as I was saying...I do happen to work with Gun. I'm a spy for them, Honey." Ratchet's ears went flat after hearing that. Rouge continued. "It's part of my job to know what Gun is up to all the time. Not to mention I saw you and Sonic's gang fleeing Green Hill from where I was in the sky. You know when Gun carted away your ship."

"Where did they take it?" Clank spoke up before Ratchet could ask.

"Yes." Rouge nodded.

"Can you take us to it?"

"No." Rouge said simply.

"What!? Why?!" Ratchet snapped, anger rising.

"Listen..." Rouge sighed. "I can't just show you where it is. The security there is tight. You would not last."

'Oh yes I would...' Ratchet thought. 'Rouge has no idea what I can do...'

"But I can offer you a deal..." Rouge crossed her arms. "Gun has your ship in there HQ right now, and there working on collecting the data from your computer and putting the files into disks to be read and examined later. I can sneak into their lab and steal the files and bring them back to you."

"Would you get in trouble for that?" Clank asked.

"Believe me, cutie" Rouge winked to Clank. "What Gun does not know, won't hurt me." Ratchet and Clank grew happy. Were they really gonna go home? "But!" Rouge added." There is a catch." Ratchet and Clank both frowned. Go figure...It was not going to be THAT easy.... "Have you two ever heard of Chaos Emeralds?"

Ratchet and Clank exchanged glances, both of them shrugging, Then shook their heads.

"Here's the small talk about them." Rouge went on. "There's seven of them all to together. A light blue one, a dark blue one, a red one, a yellow one, a purple one, a green one, and a gray one. You follow?" Ratchet and Clank just nodded their heads in agreement. "Good, now here's what I want you to do...Go with Sonic and his gang and get all of these Emeralds and bring them to me. I happen to have a weakness of jewelry..."

"What's so special about these 'Chaos Emeralds?'" Clank asked, as he could not figure out who would call them that.

"More than you know..trust me..." Rouge answered. "Gather them all for me without telling the others and I'll give you the data from your ship. Have we got a deal?"

"Could we have time to think about it..?" Ratchet asked. The whole idea of going behind everyone's back after all they did for them tonight was not right. An d he knew it.

"Of course..." Rouge agreed, Hopping out the window getting ready to leave. "You boys be good!" She called over her shoulder. "And remember: keep it quiet, or no deal!" With that she jumped out the window and flew away as she was swallowed up by the darkness of the night.

Without another word Ratchet and Clank went to bed, with a lot on their minds nonetheless.

Cloud they REALLY trust her? And what would she do with these 'Chaos Emeralds'? Something about all of this seemed a little...well...batty...

The next morning Ratchet and Clank went downstairs where they were greeted by a cheerful Tails.

"Morning you two," he said as cheerful as ever. He stopped and frowned when he saw Ratchet's reddened sore cheek, caused by Rouge late last night. "What happened to you, Ratchet?" he asked worried.

"I--uh...Fe-fell out of bed last night..." Ratchet lied quickly.

"Oh...okay..." Tails blinked.

Just then Cream came bursting into the workshop. "Tails come quick!" she screamed. "Bring the Tornado!"

"What's the matter Cream?" Tails asked, rushing up to her.

"Angel Island is under attack!" she cried. "Knuckles and Shade, There in danger!"

Tails nodded and quickly, and looked at Ratchet and Clank. "Come on." he called heading out the door. "You guys ready for some action?"

"You, know it!" Ratchet grinned.

It was time for a fight!

Here's chapter 3...at last....((yawn)) PLEASE RR....see you soon.....


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Eggman

For all of you guys, I will happily continue the story! I'm mostly getting comments from the same people, but that's okay. As long as you guys like it, I will try to keep it going for as long as I can! Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Meeting Eggman

Ratchet and Clank ran outside the workshop, following quickly behind Tails and Cream. Outside Sonic and Amy were waiting beside the red and yellow plane. Tails ran up and got in the front seat of the plane. "This is the X-Tornado!" Tails announced. "Let's hurry and get to Angel Island. Hop on you two!" he shouted to Ratchet and Clank, voice raised so it could be heard over the propeller as he started the plane.

Ratchet and Clank nodded and hopped into the passenger's seat. Sonic Cream and Amy jumped onto the wings as they took off into the sky.

"This is quite a well constructed plane you have made, Tails." Clank said as they were on there way. Tails merely chuckled.

"Nah, this is nothing!" he laughed.

"You doing alright, Ratchet?" Sonic asked, upon looking back seeing Ratchet's face. He looked upset and appeared to be in deep thought. "You're not plane-sick are you? Or motion sickness?" Of course not that Ratchet's ever had problems with being in the air, flying a ship and all...

"No, it's nothing I'm fine..." Ratchet smiled. He did not dare tell anyone about last night and his encounter with Rouge. But that was what was on his mind. Ratchet was not sure what he was going to do..."Did not get much sleep last night, that's all..."

Sonic could tell there was something else bothering him, but he decided not to push the subject anymore than he had to...for now.

"Try not to push yourself to hard, Mr. Ratchet." Cream said gently. "It's not good for anyone to not get much sleep."

"Oh, don't worry about me." Ratchet laughed. "Besides this is my chance to show you guys what I can do! To show you guys my Mad Skills!" Clank rolled his eyes. The whole 'Mad Skills'....Ratchet was getting a big head again. "By the way, this 'Angel Island', what's it like? Why is it called that?"

No sooner than Ratchet had said that did they pass though a bunch of white clouds and within sight was a huge chunk of land flouting above the ocean below. A whole jungle/forest paradise flouting seemingly on thin air, just slightly above the clouds.

"I think I figured out why they call it that..." Clank giggled. Ratchet's face turned red.

From the distance in the middle of the island was a temple with something green and shinny on the very top. It was hard to miss. But what was even harder to miss was the sound of guns and missiles being fired around the temple grounds. As well as the bright flashes as part of the forest was caught on fire. Everyone on the plane gasped in horror.

"Knuckles and Shade are right in the middle of all that?!" Amy turned to Sonic.

Sonic nodded quickly, looking back at Tails. "Tails, I'm going on ahead! Land this thing and come join me, kay?!" Sonic feared the worst for Knuckles and Shade. He had to help his friends!

"Alright! Be careful!" Tails said hovering just above Angel island. With that Sonic jumped off the plane and took off into a spin, straight down for the island. Amy shook her head furiously.

"You can't go fighting without me Sonic!!" she roared, turning to Cream. "Cream! Let's go!"

"You got it Amy!" Cream agreed, picking Amy up and flapping her big ears to fly. This startled Ratchet and Clank a bit, as they never knew a rabbit to fly before. But then again so could Tails, and he was a fox! Cream and Amy took off flying by themselves, downward towards the island.

Now all that was left was Ratchet Clank and Tails. Ratchet nodded to Clank and Clank hopped on Ratchet's back. Tails turned around and gasped as Ratchet jumped out of his seat and down towards the island too!

"W-Wait you two!! What are you doing!?" Tails screamed. Just then the copter wings came out of Clank's body ((the Hei-pack)) and began guiding the two safely down. Tails relaxed somewhat. 'The two of them are full of surprises!' he thought to himself.

However the getting down to the islands proved quite difficult. Once Sonic, Cream, and Amy made it down, whoever was on the island attacking wised-up and began firing missiles at the two. Ratchet gridded his teeth angrily.

"I already got blasted out of the sky once pal!" Ratchet growled. "And I'm not gonna take it no more!" With that Ratchet took out his Blaster and began shooting every missile that got close as he made his descent to the island.

He soon landed a few yards away from the temple. Clank stayed on Ratchet's back as he took off to find Sonic and the gang.

"Hey Sonic! Where did you guys go?" Ratchet called.

Just then a Egg-shaped robot appeared out of the bushes, heading straight for them, laser sticking out of its arms. As it fired Ratchet quickly dodged and fired right back. It only took a few shots and the robot was down and out.

"I'm detecting the others straight ahead!" Clank spoke. "Hurry Ratchet!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Ratchet said running ahead.

"How you holding up Knuckles?!" Shade called, fighting back a few dozen robots that came near the Master Emerald. They had been fighting for quite a while now. Both her and Knuckles were beginning to show signs that they were getting tired.

"Don't worry about me! I'm fine!" Knuckles lied, punching away robots at the bottom part of the temple, just in front of the stairs.

"Your both stubborn little Echidna's!" Eggman shouted from his hover craft, just above them. "Give it up! Your both outnumbered!"

"But you're outmatched!" Sonic's voice rang, as a blue blur cut across the temple grounds destroying every robot in its path. Followed by Amy and Cream. Amy swung her hammer crazily, knocking down any robot who came close.

"Mr. Knuckles! Ms. Shade!" Cream shouted, hurrying over to Knuckles and Shade. It did not take long for Cream to heal the two Echidna's, with her power. Once she was done Knuckles glared at Sonic, who was just starting to get rid of the last of the robots.

"Well, you took your sweet time getting here, didn't you?!" he snapped.

"What?!" Sonic huffed. "You're the one who called for help at the last minute!"

"He's got a point Knuckles..." Shade said shaking her head.

" ......"

"Darn you, Sonic!" Eggman yelled. "Let's see how you like this! Check out my latest creation! EggTop!" With that a giant egg size spinning top appeared out of nowhere. It had sharp spikes coming out in every direction, spinning like crazy towards everyone.

Cream and Amy ran out of its way as the EggTop bashed into the temple. Shade lost her balance and fell right down into the EggTop's path. Luckily Knuckles was there to pick her up and jump out of the way before it could hit either of them. Eggman laughed evilly, watching the other scatter around trying to avoid the massive top.

The top was spinning to fast that Sonic spin attack was not working and it only succeeded in making Sonic bounce off of it like rubber, cutting him up slightly from the spikes. And no matter how hard they tried Knuckles, Amy and Shade's attacks could not knock off the spikes due to the speed of the top as well.

"This is not working, Sonic!" Amy cried.

"Hang in everyone! This is not over yet!" Sonic called over his shoulder leaping up to the top of the EggTop, and doing yet another homing attack on it. Yet again Sonic just bounced right off!

"Sonic! You guys!!" Ratchet yelled, coming out of the bushes firing his Blaster at the giant top. However the shots from that were to weak and they ended up bouncing off hitting everyone else too! "Oops!"

"That's okay, Ratchet!" Sonic grunted, getting up. "Just don't do that again!"

"Hmm....?" Eggman looked at Ratchet and Clank, arching his eyebrows. 'It's them!' he thought, remembering the other night.

"I bet you think that's all I can do!" Ratchet said dodging the EggTop as it came his way. "But I have a lot to show you!!" With that Ratchet took out a big missile launcher like-gun. "Meet the R.Y.N.O!!" Ratchet began firing missiles rapidly at the EggTop. The missiles were so hard and fast it pierced through the top and destroyed it. Eggman's jaw dropped upon seeing his creation blow up right before his eyes.

Sonic Smile at Ratchet, giving him a thumbs up before turning to Eggman, crossing his arm. "Now YOU give it up Eggman! We win again!"

Ratchet grid his teeth, looking up at Eggman. "So you're Eggman!" he roared.

"That's right!" Eggman laughed, bowing. "Nice to know I've made a impression!"

"So have I!!" Ratchet said throwing his wrench like a boomerang at Eggman's hover crafted. It bashed into the controls making everything spark. Eggman gasped as he began losing control and flying backwards of the island, cursing as he did so. "Who does it feel getting shot down?!"

"I'll get yoooouuuu!!" he yelled from the distance, landing outta sight.

Sonic whistled at Ratchet's R.Y.N.O. "Wow...now that's what I call fire power!"

Clank laughed at the joke.

"Yeah that's great and all, but what about the forest?!" Knuckles asked. "It's still on fire!"

"Not anymore." Tails called from the sky, in his X-Tornado. "Since I was the only one in the plane I took the liberality of going down to the ocean and gathering up the water and dumping it above the forest while you guys were still fighting."

"Way to go, Tails!" Cream cheered.

After awhile everyone gathered together at the bottom of the shrine, once the mess of robots was cleared up.

"Soo...why was Eggman attacking you guys all of a sudden?" Sonic asked, putting his arms behind his head. "After the Master Emerald again?"

"Kinda..."Shade nodded. "He said he needed the Master Emeralds power source to help complete a new project he's been working on in Robotopolis."

"Not that this is anything new..." Knuckles sighed.

"Too true..." Sonic agreed, turning to Ratchet and Clank." You two have got some real talent. Welcome to the team." Ratchet blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his head.

"At least until we can get our ship back and go home..." Ratchet said. "But..." Ratchet took out his R.Y.N.O. "If we get to kick this Eggman's butt along the way for getting us here in the first place this outta be fun!" Sonic grinned, he really like Ratchet's attitude.

"That's the spirit!"

Look I know this Chapters short, but I was late posting it and I did not want to keep you waiting on it to long! I'll make the next one longer, Promise!

RR! See you later!


	5. Chapter 5: Unwelcome Guest

You guys are the best! Here's the next chapter! ^0^

Chapter 5: Unwelcome Guest

"You two, were great today!" Tails commented as they headed back for Central City on the X-Tornado. "Although you had me a little scared when you went jumping out of the plane like that."

"Oh, sorry about that..." Ratchet grinned sheepishly. "We are used to jumping outta the air from high heights all the time I guess it's not a big deal to us anymore."

"What kinda stuff did you guys do back in your galaxy?" Amy asked.

"Are the robots there nice like Clank? Or all mean like here too?" Cream added.

"What kinds of technology does your universe have?" Tails chipped in.

'Somebody's turning into Mr. Popular...' Sonic thought to himself, with a wide smirk.

"Whoa, whoa! One at a time!" Ratchet laughed. "Well...where do I start..?" Ratchet thought a moment. "Well...are galaxy...it's about the same, I think...but of course the people and places are a little different. Yeah...heh...not much to say about that...oh but as for the other robots, no not all of them are nice like Clank...but there are quite a few nice ones too...I guess it all really depends on who programmed them."

"Yeah, just like Eggman..." Tails muttered.

"Some of the technology in our galaxy resembles some of your work, Tails. I think so anyway." Clank smiled. Tails blushed slightly.

"Aw, come on, Clank. I told you I'm not that good." Tails said shaking his head.

"You should be proud of your gift." Clank said softly. "It's true that not many people Can create things such as what I've had the pleasure of seeing! You should stand up for how good you are."

"T-Thanks, Clank!" Tails blinked.

"Say, Mr. Ratchet?" Cream said. "Do you have any more friends back in your world?"

Ratchet froze in mid-smile. After about five seconds he frowned. "Sasha...." Ratchet murmured, ears drooping. "That's right...I never did tell her goodbye...I wonder how she's doing..?"

"Hey, Ratchet you okay?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah..." Ratchet sighed. "I guess I'm really starting to get a little bit more home sick now..."

An hour or so after landing in Central City again Ratchet and Clank decided to explore a little on their own. "Just around the city" They promised. But before they went off Tails gave them both some interesting wrist watches.

"Their called: Com-links." he said. "If you ever feel like you're in danger and need some back up, call me or Sonic and will be there in a flash. All the members of the team wear them, and each one gives you constant information on other team members whereabouts whenever you need to find them."

"Thanks!" Ratchet and Clank said, as they put them on.

"Will be back after awhile." Clank told Tails. "I'm the one who has to keep an eye on Ratchet. He can get into a lot of trouble when he's on his own."

"That's SO not true!" Ratchet huffed.

Clank and Tails merely chuckled.

"Wow this city's big!" Ratchet said.

"So...where to first..?" Clank asked.

"Well let's just go down this road and see where it takes us." Ratchet and Clank both walk quite a way's down a long narrow road. People among the side-walk stopped and stared at the two. Quite a few eyes were on Ratchet, who was looking back with an annoyed glare. "Geez, you think they never saw a Lombax before..."

"They probably have not." Clank sighed, all the while ignoring the cold stares, which all together most of the people were staring more at Clank than Ratchet.

"Do you suppose those two work for Eggman?" a woman muttered to another man, as they both stared at Ratchet and Clank.

"I'm not sure, dear..." the man answered. "That smaller one IS a robot. And that other strange one does not even look like he's from this world."

Ratchet's ears went flat.

"Do you remember yesterday night? The Gun Soldiers said a space crafted was found near the beach of Green Hill?" Ratchet and Clank both froze. "That Eggman guy builds things like that all the time..."

"Somebody should call Gun and have those two checked out." Ratchet's eyes went wide, as he turned and looked down at Clank. People from that block were ALL now looking at the two, many muttering to go call Gun.

"Oh no, oh no...." Thinking quickly Ratchet grabbed Clank and took off into a run. Now that freaked the crowd out more. Clank slapped his metal hand to his metal face in anger.

"Way to go Ratchet..."

"You would have rather hung around with those faces following us?!" Ratchet yelped.

"Well now there chasing us! You just made are predicament MUCH worse!" Clank scowled.

"What now a lecture?! We gotta go! If they catch us were dead anyway!" Ratchet said, taking off into a back alley to hopefully lose them.

"Call Gun! Call Gun!" random people began shouting. Normally nobody liked Gun. But when they felt in danger...

Ratchet cursed under his breath. He did not dare take out his gun on them. They were just normal humans. He knew better. Besides he wanted to try to have them like him. Fighting back would be pointless, and only succeed in making them hate him even more. and he needed to get along with everyone as long as he was stuck here.

"What now, Ratchet?" Clank asked, expression turning from angry to worried.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" Ratchet looked up and down for anything to hide behind, or in. Then he spotted a Manhole behind a nearby dumpster. "There! Perfect!" Walking over Ratchet opened up the lid and dived in just as people started to circle the back alley. "Eew! Maybe...this is not so 'perfect'." Ratchet said, holding his nose to the awful smell that smelled as bad as the place looked.

Well what do you expect going into the sewers...? ^^

"Tails..?" Cream called, coming into the workshop.

"Yes Cream?" Tails replied. Tails had his head underneath a small red vehicle, using a small blowtorch in one hand and a wrench in the other. Obviously working on a new invention. He did not take his head out from underneath to look at Cream but was still listening to her.

"We-We've got trouble!" Cream said, worry in her voice. "The towns people are out chasing Ratchet! It's only a matter of time before Gun gets involved!"

There was a loud 'Thud' sound from underneath the red vehicle as Tails scrabbled out from it and got to his feet. A large red mark on his head. Though Tails was not paying that much mind to it.

"Are--Are You alright Tails?" Cream said shakily.

Tails merely shook his head quickly. "Never mind that! Those two are in danger! We have got to find them before Gun does!"

"Okay...I think it's all clear up there, Ratchet. Let's go top-side." Clank said, the antenna on his head silently beeping, checking for far off movement.

"Good, I might throw up staying down here any longer..."

Ratchet poked his head out of the Manhole and gazed around outside. Gun soldiers were walking around asking the other citizens to stand back and to describe what Ratchet and Clank looked like. "Not my day, not my day..." There was a soft beeping sound coming from Ratchet's wrist watch Com-link. Ratchet quietly flipped it on and found Tails face on a small little TV within the watch. Tails did not look pleased.

"What happened out there!?" he snapped, Ratchet grid his teeth at how loud that was.

"Shhh! They'll hear where I am!" Ratchet hissed.

"Hey what was that sound?" a local Gun soldier asked, coming into the alley. Ratchet and Clank both froze, the Manhole lid on Ratchet's head came sliding off and hitting the ground with a clang. The Gun soldier turned and saw Ratchet's now white face.

"Oh, crud...."

"HEY YOU!"

From the front of the workshop Tails could hear Ratchet getting up and making a run for it, yelling angrily as more human voices could be heard chasing after them. Tails lowered his ears, an embarrassed look crossing his face. But he had no time to think about it, and he quickly turned to Cream.

"Cream, Call Sonic, and tell him to hurry and meet me at the X-Tornado!" Cream simply nodded and left, as Tails opened up his wrist watch to call Ratchet again. "Ratchet, what your status?"

"Running for my life, that's my status!" Ratchet yelled, having five Gun soldier chasing him down the street.

"Look I'm so sorry, but I have an idea!" Tails said, trying to stay as calm as he could. "I see where you are on my Com-link. We will come to get you but you gotta lose those Gun agents first. Continue to head down that road, there should be a sign that say: 'Leaving Central City, to Mystic Ruins'. Take that road, there's lots of places to hide there, we will come in the X-Tornado to find you, now go!"

"Roger! I got it!" Ratchet spoke, voice worn from running and yelling at the same time, as he ran past the sign and out of the city. It did not take long for Ratchet to find a few bushes to hide in While Gun looked around hopelessly for them.

"Augh! It will take forever to find them in this place!" one man muttered.

"Let's go then, they know they're not welcome here. If they come back will be ready for them." another man huffed. Soon the footsteps grew softer and softer tell finally the men were gone. Even long after they were out of sight Ratchet stayed in his position on the ground. Clank poked his head and looked around just to be sure they were gone then stepped out.

"It's okay Ratchet, they are gone."

Ratchet only sighed, ears hung down in sadness.

"Ratchet are you hurt?" Clank asked, growing concerned.

"Maybe there right...maybe we don't belong here..." Ratchet mumbled. Clank shook his head, putting his hand on Ratchet's shoulder as a show of support.

"No Ratchet." he said simply. "They just don't know us that well. Here to them, we are something to the likes in which they have never seen, unlike in our galaxy. Just wait, someday they'll understand, tell then we need friends that will help us so we can find a way back home. And Sonic and them are friends that we can count on just as they count on us."

Ratchet smiled warmly at his small friend, ears perking up. "Your right. Thanks Clank..."

Clank smiled in return as Ratchet got to his feet, brushing the dirt off his pants. He could hear the sounds of the X-Tornado flying above and past them, most likely looking for a place to land. Ratchet started to walk forward but then tripped so suddenly Clank made a gasp.

"Ratchet! Are you alright?"

"Gah, I'm fine I just tripped over somethi-" Ratchet looked down at his foot. That something that he tripped on was sticking out of the mud. Whatever it was, was red and very shiny. Ratchet picked it up. "It's a Emerald of some kind..." After that Ratchet appeared to be in some kind of trance, which he was broken out of by Clank.

"I'm detecting some kind of power coming from them." Clank said taking it from Ratchet.

"Hey!" Ratchet snapped. "What did you take it for?"

"I can't explain it exactly...but..." Clank paused before continuing. "This emerald seem to be...alive."

"Alive...?"

Oh boy Ratchet and Clank found a Chaos Emerald! ^^ Do you know what this means? You do right? ....RIGHT!? ^^;

Anyway! RR! See you next chapter!!!


	6. Chapter 6: A Spin Around

I would like to give a BIG thanks to Bolt The Wolf. You're the only one who keeps commenting on every chapter. That makes me really happy, Thank you! I SO appreciate it! ^^ Same to everyone else as well! Thanks for all your reviews! Keep it up. ;)

I'm SO Sorry for the wait, everyone!!! D: You see...my Microsoft Word possessor was only on a time trial and it only lasted a month! So I had to get a free one off of the Internet! But now I'm back on, and ready to go!! ^^

And now the moment you have been waiting for, Chapter six!! Enjoy!

Chapter 6: A "Spin" Around

Ratchet and Clank continued to walk through the swampy fields of the Mystic Ruins. Clank had the red emerald inside his metal body for safe keeping, while Ratchet kept an eye and a ear out for the X-Tornado or Sonic and the gang.

Ratchet seemed to be doing better after walking around for a bit, but the thought of everything that had happened to them today made him very sad. Now more than ever...he just wanted to go home. Back to the Star Ship, to his friends, and...back to Sasha....He missed her so much....

"Ratchet..?" Clank called.

"Huh, what?"

"I think we are lost..." Clank said flatly. Ratchet looked up. Some how they ended up at a dead end.

"Let's see here..." Ratchet muttered, trying to cheer up so Clank did not get worried, as he looked closely at his surroundings. "Unknown rocks, funky shaped tree's, and ugly murky waters? Yep, we're lost...."

Clank rolled his eyes. "Very funny wise guy..."

At the time neither Ratchet or Clank realized at all that they were being watched. Whoever it was remained in the shadows and far out of sight. Red eyes on Ratchet mostly, a dark glare coming at him like daggers. ((Did you guess who it is?!))

Ratchet shivered, as the thought of someone else here came into realization. Somebody other than Sonic.

"Are you OK?" Clank asked, seeing Ratchet shake.

"Yea-Yeah...I'm fine. I just got a chill..."

"I hope your not coming down with something..." Clank said. Who knows what kinds of germs were floating around a place like this.

"No it's not like that." Ratchet laughed. "I just got the strangest feeling that we are being watched..."

"Strange, my scanners are not detecting anything. Are you sure?"

"Positive." In the distance at one point Ratchet could hear the sounds of far off voices calling his and Clank's name. "Hey it's them!"

It was not long before Sonic and the gang found Ratchet and Clank. Tails must have apologized at least, ten times for what had happened back in Central City. Although Ratchet said it was no big deal. He had gone through a lot worse treatment on other planets he had visited in the past.

At one point, on there way back to the X-Tornado Ratchet and Clank decided to tell the others about the red emerald they found. They wanted to be sure, it was a Chaos Emerald. And if it was they knew Sonic and the others would know what to do with it. At least tell they managed to find the other six.

"Yeah, it's a Chaos Emerald." Sonic nodded. "You guy's did a great job finding it." he smiled, giving a thumbs up. "It's really important that the likes of Gun or Dr. Eggman don't get ahold of these."

Ratchet handed the red emerald to Sonic, since he knew keeping it was not going to be an option right now.

"That's three down, four to go!" Tails smiled cheerfully.

"Pretty soon will have all the emeralds back where they belong." Cream added.

"So, you guy's have already collected some of them before?" Clank noted.

"Yeah, creeps like Eggman, have a uh...'Habit' of making us lose them from time to time." Sonic said, rubbing the back of one of his ears.

"Or you have had a habit of losing them yourself, Sonic" Tails smirked. "Come on, let's head back to the city. I have something to give you two." Tails said to Ratchet and Clank. "It was going to be a 'welcoming gift', but now I think it's more of a 'peace offering'."

Back in Central City....

Tails started off by leading everyone into the workshop, where there was something big underneath a white blanket in the middle of the room. "I'd like to present my latest invention!" Tails announced proudly, taking off the white sheet. "Ta-da!"

What was raveled was a medium sized, red and blue hovering vehicle with two seats and four engines in the back end. And dare Ratchet thought it looked pretty cool. Ratchet and Clank's jaws fell. Although Sonic and the other did not seem TOO surprised, they knew Tails was a good inventor.

"I call it 'Blue Bell'!" Tails continued. "It's a VERY special hover bike. It can go faster than most any other land vehicle around. Although NOT NEARY as fast as Sonic. It can fire missiles and lasers. It's not invincible but I mortified the armor on it to withstand ALMOST anything. It can even ride on water, but it does not go as fast, and there's a engine boost to make it go faster, but I would not use it all the time or you might put it into shook for a few seconds."

((Anyone remember 'Blue Bell' from Ratchet and Clank 'Going Commando'/ Aka 'Locked and Loaded'?? That's where the idea came from, and that's what it looks like, pretty clever, huh?^^))

"You really out did yourself this time Tails!" Sonic whistled.

"Amazing!" Amy and Cream said at once.

Ratchet was happy at first then just plain thoughtful. "All this for us..?"

"Of course." Tails smiled. "We told you your one of the team now remember?"

Ratchet look trilled beyond all words, him and Clank completely speechless. Sonic placed a hand on Ratchet's shoulder, grinning big. "Ready to take it out for a test spin?" he asked. Ratchet snapped out of his trance in a split second after hearing that.

"Would I?!" Ratchet yelped with delight. But then remembered the people in Central City. "But with all the people around..."

"Don't worry about them!" Sonic laughed. "We will take it to Green Hill. There's plenty of room to practice there, and Gun should not be there anymore by now. I'll be coming with you of course, just in case you need a little help, kay?"

"You bet!" Ratchet and Clank both looked at each other with a smile. "Yeah let's go!"

After a quick trip to Sonic's house to drop off the Chaos Emerald--where Sonic was also keeping the other two light blue and yellow Emeralds they finally arrived at Green Hill. Ratchet and Clank had got into Blue Bell getting ready to start. Sonic was at there side double checking to make sure there was no danger.

"Looks clear for now. Anytime your ready fellas!" Sonic called to them.

"Seat belts?" Clank asked Ratchet.

"Check!" Ratchet replied.

"Front mirrors?"

"Check!"

"Back mirrors?"

"Check!"

"Back lights?"

"Check!"

"Front lights?"

"Check!"

"Coffee holder and cigarette ashtray?" Clank smirked.

"Now look who's being the wise guy!" Ratchet snapped. "This is not a car!" Clank merely chuckled. "And since when do any of us smoke?" Ratchet blinked.

"Let's see how fast Blue Bell can go!" Sonic said getting ready to take off into a run. "Catch me if you can!" he challenged.

"You're on!" Ratchet accepted, starting the engine to Blue Bell. Clank strapped himself into the passengers seat of Blue Bell, preparing himself for the bumpy ride.

"Here we go..." Clank said, covering his green eyes with his hands.

"On you're mark..." Sonic said aloud. "Get set," Ratchet gripped the wheel tightly, pure joy written all over his face. "GO!" And in not even a second they were off! Hover bike as well as Sonic speeding off. Clank yelped a little from fright at the start holding onto his seat for dear life while Ratchet yelled crazily, having the time of his life.

"This is great!!" Ratchet hollered, turning to Sonic who had slowed up a bit for Ratchet. Sonic chuckled, winking.

"Glad you're better, pal!" he replied. "Now hold on, this next turns a lu-lu!" Clank made a groan.

"Two happy speed demons..." Clank muttered to himself. "By the time we do get home someday I'll be a wreck of scrap metal..."

"You say something, Clank?" Ratchet asked. Ratchet had no idea what Clank was mumbling, too happy to care.

"Oh, nothing...It's a good thing us robots don't get motion sickness or I'd be--"

BOOM!!!

Something fast struck the one of the hill's to Ratchet and Sonic's left. The blast was so powerful it knocked down a bunch of loose rocks within it and sent them all tumbling down towards the trio at lighting fast speed.

Ratchet pushed on the break petal as fast as he could, while at the same time swerving to the right to try and get outta the way, nearly hitting his head on the metal dash-board in front of him. And if him and Clank had not been wearing their seat belts they would have both went flying out.

Sonic on the other hand jumped into the air and landed right in the path of the boulders. A fierce look in his eyes.

"Sonic, look out!" Ratchet called.

Sonic ignored Ratchet and used his homing attack on one boulder to the next. Thankfully the chunks of boulder were not at all that hard to break.

((In the first Sonic The Hedgehog There were some hills (Or walls)) in Green Hill zone that Sonic could use his quills to break through))

For the remaining boulders Ratchet was there to shoot them apart with his Blaster. Once the threat of the boulders was pass, Sonic and Ratchet both looked around wondering who had set that off in the first place.

Whoever had set that trap must have saw Ratchet and Sonic still alive and left, Green Hill was now eery quiet. "Who the heck was that?" Ratchet sighed.

Sonic shrugged. "I don't know...But I have the feeling they'll be back."

"You okay, Clank...?" Ratchet asked his metal friend, who was leaning back in his chair looking dazed.

"Shaken nearly to pieces...but other words fine..." Clank said.

Weeeee! Chapter 6 Done!!! What ya think??! RR!

And who do YOU think is trying to kill Ratchet and Sonic? And who was watching Ratchet and Clank in Mystic Ruins??? Guess, GUESS!!

Later! ^o^


	7. Chapter 7: Shadow the Hedgehog

Heh heh, Here we go again! And now for the answer on chapter 6!

Chapter 7: Shadow the Hedgehog

"We should head back and tell Tails. No telling when whoever did that will be back." Sonic said, crossing his arms as he stared at the rubble just a few feet away from both him and Ratchet.

"No!" Ratchet protested. "We should go fine whoever did this to us in the first place!"

"Sorry pal." Sonic shook his head. "No way, you don't know your way around our world that good yet and you both are already in hot water with Central City and Gun. We are heading back together."

"But--"

"Now."

Ratchet's ears fell. "Alright fine." he muttered.

"Someone triggered a landslide, huh?" Tails put a hand to his chin. "Well...it can't be Gun...they would have just come out into the opened and tried to capture Ratchet, rather than flee the scene like that."

"My bets on Eggman." Sonic said flatly. "After all Ratchet's officially earn a reputation with him. Eggman would like to get rid of him just as much as he would with the rest of us."

"True...but I think Eggman would have come out and tried again to do away with you two. A landslide does not seem like something he'd do to begin with anyway."

Sonic and Tails had been going on like this for quiet awhile now. Ratchet and Clank had been eagerly waiting to find out on their own, but so far Sonic had not let them have a chance to get away. Despite the arguing Sonic had also been keeping an eye on the two.

"Either way I think it's safe to say that whoever did it will be back. Ratchet? Clank? You guys should just stay put in the workshop for now. Let Sonic and us scoop out Green Hill tomorrow and try to find out what happened." Tails finally announced.

"What!? Thats not fair!" Ratchet snapped. "I thought I was part of the team? I have just as much right to go. Danger or no danger!"

"Ratchet..." Clank sighed.

"You both know I can take care of myself!" Ratchet continued. "Eggman's robots are a piece of cake to deal with, and I'm sure I can handle a few Gun soldiers! What worser threats could their be?"

"Listen." Sonic said, walking over to Ratchet. "There are worser things. You have not been around to face even half of what we've dealt with in the past. And its not a good idea to take advantage of Gun OR Dr. Eggman." Ratchet frowned, backing off.

Sonic's anger went away in a instant, as he smile again. "Just leave it to us. We'll check it out tomorrow, kay?"

"Okay..." Ratchet sighed.

That night...

Ratchet had just now started to climb out of the window of the workshop. Being careful not to wake Tails who was sleeping peacefully a few rooms down. He had just gotten his head through the frame when he heard Clank call out to him.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked.

Ratchet was startled by this and jumped, hitting his head on the top frame of the window. "OW! Where do you think I'm going? To prove myself once and for all!"

"Ratchet if you insist on going," Clank said crossing his robotic arms, Ratchet glared back preparing for the worst. "Then your going to take me with you!" Clank finished.

Ratchet rolled his eyes. "Fine." he grinned. "Let's get going."

The two did not take Blue Bell. In case something were to happen they did not want to risk breaking it. That and it might make enough noise to wake Tails and stop them on there way out.

Luckily the bridge to Green Hill from Central City was not to far away from Tails home and they got there in no time at all.

It was a fairly cold night in Green Hill, and the only sounds that could be heard was the wind brushing with the grass and the sounds of crickets from the distance.

Ratchet put his hands behind his head. "Well this should be a snap." he said. Though even he had his share of concern. "Let's head for the landslide."

"Agreed." Clank nodded.

It took awhile to get there on foot. Without Blue Bell, which went very fast and got them their in about no less then thirty seconds, on foot it took about ten or fifteen minutes. Ratchet sighed. Not that he was tired but he had that strange feeling again. The feeling that he was being watched.

"I'm getting those bad vibes again...." Ratchet's voice sounded worried.

Clank was not sure what he was talking about and could only come to one conclusion. "Maybe you're just feeling bad for coming out here without the others permission."

"What?! I am not!" Ratchet snapped. Clank only sighed and walked a few paces ahead of Ratchet.

"I'm telling you were not going to find anyone out here tonight anyway." Clank finally said. "Whoever did it is thinking were home sleeping. They'll come back tomorrow."

"I at least want to make sure!" Ratchet made a huff. "Besides....you no what they say: 'The criminal always returns to the scene of the crime'--" Ratchet made a dead stop. The moon was shinning just above him for a second, then a shadowy figure stepped in front of the moons light, just right above Ratchet and on top of the landslide.

Ratchet and Clank both looked up. It might have been due to the night but there stood a black and red hedgehog, with matching red eyes and white, red, yellow, and black shoes. There also happened to be a ring on each of his wrists. Also know as a Power Ring.

"Is that Sonic?" Clank said unsure, starting to approach, but Ratchet held him back.

"No. He's not." Ratchet glared up at the stranger, taking out his Blaster.

"Heh! I guess you're not as dumb as I thought!" the dark hedgehog chuckled. "But who's the REAL criminal?"

Ratchet was not sure what he meant, and could only stare back confused. Seeing the look on Ratchet's face made the dark Hedgehog's grin grow bigger. "I've been watching you for QUITE awhile now. Ratchet and Clank, right? The 'things' that fell from the sky?"

"Who you calling a 'Thing'?!" Ratchet barked. "Just who are you?!"

"What else should I call an outsider like you?" the black hedgehog asked in a un-sympathetic tone. "And the names Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."

'Shadow huh?' Clank thought to himself.

"Tell me..." Shadow spoke up. "What purpose do you have collecting the Chaos Emeralds?"

"And why should I tell you?" Ratchet said bravely.

At that moment Shadow jumped from the landslide and broke into a dash. Ratchet tried to hit him by firing his Blaster but Shadow moved to quick. Shadow ran up and behind Ratchet and gave him a hard kick in the back of his head sending Ratchet crashing face first into the dirt.

"Ratchet!" Clank yelped.

"I'm asking you, cause unless you've got a death wish, you better tell me." Shadow frowned.

Ratchet raised his head up, struggling to get back to his feet. "Wh-why you!"

"Heh, listen. I don't want to fight you, Ratchet. But I will if I have to." Shadow paused before continuing. "I need to know where you stand. As a ally or an enemy."

Ratchet shakily got back to his feet. "Not that it's any of your problem." Ratchet glared. "But I need all the Chaos Emeralds to get back home to my galaxy! Their are others waiting for my return, and I'll do anything to see them again."

"As I thought..." Shadow closed his eyes.

"What do you--" Ratchet began, but then at lighting fast speed, Shadow ran forward and grabbed Ratchet by the neck and pulled him into the air. As Ratchet began to make a choking sound and started to gag Shadow gave him a toss and sent him crashing onto his back.

"Anything huh?" Shadow spat. "You just don't realize just how much power is in even one of these Chaos Emeralds!" With that said Shadow took out a green Chaos Emerald and showed it it Ratchet. "To use them for your own selfish reasons will prove your undoing, fool!"

"I..." Ratchet was not sure how to reply to that. To tired to react with R.Y.N.O and his Blaster fell out of his hands when he fell and was lying a few feet away. And as much as Clank wanted to fight he knew he was no match for Shadow in his present form.

"I wonder..."Shadow continued, seeing Ratchet was not about to say anything else.

"How strong is your heart? If your greedy enough to use the Chaos Emeralds to go back home...what would they transform you into to match your true self?"

"My true self..?" Ratchet muttered.

"Yes. Would you become something good? Or bad? Take Eggman for example...If he or Gun got ahold of all seven Chaos Emeralds, the monster deep within there hearts would awaken. And bring nothing but Chaos to the galaxy. Only the pure of heart should be trusted to use such power. Sorry, but I don't think you have what it takes."

"How dare you!" Clank snapped, approaching Shadow.

"C-Clank! Stay away!" Ratchet yelled. Clank did not listen and stood in front of Ratchet. Shadow arched a brow, looking at Clank with interest.

"How can you just judge us so?" Clank asked Shadow. "We come from another galaxy, ergo we are heros from there. If we have to we shall prove we are not as you seem to think. And it is wrong to judge someone on a first impression!"

"Humph! I guess we'll see about that." Shadow smiled. "I shall leave you now. But know this..." Shadow's face grew dark. "If you guys do manage to get ahold of all the Chaos Emeralds, watch your back. I'll be watching you. Make the wrong move and I'll come and hunt you down."

Ratchet watched as Shadow turned to leave. Before going Shadow turned his head and looked back at the two.

"By the way...I caused the landslide. I wanted to test your strength. See what you could do. You have got a lot to learn." Shadow look up at the sky and held out the green Emerald into the air. "Chaos Control!" he shouted and was gone in a flash of light!

Even long after Shadow was gone, Ratchet lied on the ground. Still in pain hurting not so much as on the outside but on the inside. He had been thinking hard about what Shadow had said. As bad as he had put it....a lot of what he said did make a little since. What would the Chaos Emeralds change him into? Would it truly be filled with nothing but greed? Just how just how much did he know about his true self?

"Ratchet..?" Clank called, sitting next to his friend. "Please talk to me Ratchet. Are you okay?"

Ratchet said nothing just continued to stare up into the sky. Watching all the stars twinkle in the dark sky. The moon shining down on him. Far off footsteps could soon be heard coming there way. Clank got up to see who it was, while Ratchet did not even bother to look up.

"You don't listen do you?" came the sound of Sonic's voice, as he stopped just a few feet in front of Ratchet and Clank. "Heh, you remind me of myself. Ratchet you OK, pal?" Sonic had a smile on his face as he looked at the two.

"No..." Ratchet said simply. "Sorry..."

Sonic shook his head. "Ah, don't worry about it. I can't even tell you guys how many times I've went off on my own when I was not suppose to. Makes life more exciting that way. Just try to remember we are here to help you okay? You're both not alone."

"How did you know we were out here?" Clank asked.

"Heh I know how angry Ratchet was when Tails told him not to come out here. So I came back over to his house tonight. When I found out you two were not in your beds I knew I'd find you here." Sonic walked over and extended out his hand for Ratchet to grab and pull him to his feet.

"Thanks..." Ratchet grunted still hurting a little.

"No problem. Lets go back. I can already guess you figured out who cause all this." Sonic smiled. Then slowly but carefully, Sonic guided Ratchet and Clank back to the city, with no ill will towards the two. Just only thinking about taking care of his new dear friends.

Ah Another end to another chapter....My head hurts...

RR!

And I'll see you all soon! ~ Trinity


	8. Chapter 8: Trapped!

Heh, heh! Yes three chapters at once! I'm getting there!

Chapter 8: Trapped!

Tails threw quite a fuss when he got a look at Ratchet's injury's. The whole 'I told you so' thing came up in the conversation as well. Despite all that at least they know what was going on about the sudden attack.

"So Shadow's back?" Tails sighed. "I wondered what had happened to him after we got back from our own trip from space."

"Yeah...and like Eggman, we have not seen the last of him." Sonic said crossing his arms.

Tails turned his attention back to Ratchet and Clank. "You two are lucky you didn't get any serious injury's! What were you thinking?"

"I...I'm--I'm just--!" Ratchet paused, not sure what he COULD possibly say.

"Let's not worry about it for now." Sonic cut in, looking over at Ratchet with sympathy. "You two just get some sleep. It's been a long day and night. We will talk more in the morning." Ratchet simply nodded as he and Clank headed upstairs. When they were outta ear-shot Sonic turned to look at Tails.

"Ratchet does not stand a chance when it comes to Shadow...Wonder what he was talking to them about? Ratchet never did tell us that..."

"Don't worry to much, buddy." Sonic laughed. "You know Shadow. He's always making a big deal outta stuff. I'm pretty sure he must have saw Ratchet's ship and thought just as wrongly about it as the towns people."

"True..." Tails smiled. "At least their OK. But I can't help feeling like theirs something were missing..."

When Ratchet and Clank got into the room, Ratchet fell heavily onto his bed. He had not noticed it before but all his limbs and body was so tired and numb he was ready to fall asleep right then and there. Come to think of it he had only slept for about five hours since he arrived on Mobius. He was SO tired.

As Ratchet started to close his eyes, Clank called out to him sitting at the end of the bed.

"You're not going to tell them are you?" Clank asked. "About what else you and Shadow talked about are you?"

"I'm not sure...if it's a good idea...or not..." Ratchet said with a yawn. "What do you think..?"

"I think we should." Clank replied. "Friends don't and should not keep secrets from one another after all. And we really have become their friends."

"I'll think...about it..." Ratchet tiredly. "But...I'll tell you one thing: That Shadow owes me a rematch!"

"I'm sure he does." Clank giggled. With that Clank jumped off the bed to allow Ratchet to sleep.

Ratchet woke up to see the sun shinning in through the window, making his groan and turn away. His eyes snapped open when he saw the clock on the wall, which read: 11:45. Ratchet sat up quickly, as his head turned in every direction looking for Clank.

"Clank?" Ratchet called softly. When there was no responds, Ratchet carefully got out of bed and walked for the door. Dizzy from sleeping so hard he nearly tripped over his own feet.

Down the hallway the sounds of Clank and Tails voices could be heard. Ratchet reached the stairs where he spotted Tails and Clank working tuning up the X-Tornado together. Since Clank had no need to sleep really he had nothing else better to do and it gave him some time to talk to Tails.

"So you see where I'm getting at?" Tails said. None of the two noticed Ratchet was standing close by. The engine on the Tornado needs more maximin velocity in order to get into the air."

"It could also be that the propellers are not are not getting enough rotational pull to archive the positive result." Clank added.

Ratchet stood there dumbfounded. He did not catch all that. What the heck did they just say? 'Ugh, to many nerds...Al and Clank together was bad enough but this...' Ratchet muttered, laying his head to the wall making a dull thumping sound.

Clank and Tails looked up together spotting Ratchet.

"Hey, sleepy-head!" Clank chuckled. "You were out like a light. I've never heard you snore so loud before." Ratchet blushed at Clank's comment. And Tails did not help matters.

"You sure kept talking a lot too." Tails grinned. "Something about Sasha...I think you asked her to marry you."

"Sh-Shut up! I did not!" Ratchet gasped. Tails and Clank just continued to laugh. At least every thing is better now. Calmer. Ratchet was happy again.

"Anyway..." Tails continued. " I think the scanner on my Com-Link has picked up the location of a Chaos Emerald. Somewhere back down in the Mystic Ruins where you guys were at the other day. There was a second one out there somewhere that you missed. In the old temples, I think."

"Really?" Ratchet said, getting thrilled. Tails smiled and nodded. "Sweet! Come on Clank! Lets get going!" Ratchet said heading for the door.

"Uh, Ratchet--" Clank began, but as soon as Ratchet turned the door nob to the workshop and went to step out a dark figure crossed his path, preventing his exit. Ratchet bounced off whoever it was and fell to the floor. When he looked up he discovered Shade at the doorway.

"Where do you think YOUR off too?" Shade glared down at Ratchet.

"Oh..its ONLY you." Ratchet glared back at Shade.

"Take it easy you two." Tails said, hurrying over. "Sonic is out looking for Shadow. He wont be back for a while. So I asked Shade to accompany us to look for the Chaos Emerald."

"Why not that Knuckles guy?" Ratchet asked annoyed. "Why did it have to be HER?"

"Not like I wanted to come and babysit YOU." Shade smirked, which only made Ratchet madder.

Oh...watch those sparks fly...You could already see fire in both of there eyes.

"Now, now..." Clank sighed.

"Knuckles is back on Angel Island." Tails replied, stepping in between Ratchet and Shade. "Him and Shade take turns watching over the Master Emerald. It was Shades turn to take a break and come down for a visit."

((This is SO much better. I thought of this ever since beating the Sonic Chronicals: The Dark Brotherhood. This way Knuckles can finally take a break and come down and visit with his friends, and not worry about the Master Emerald being unprotected. YAY!))

"Don't slow me down lady..." Ratchet grumbled.

"Ratchet!" Clank snapped.

"Worthless outsider." Shade spat.

"Shade!" Tails groaned.

Down in the Mystic Ruins, Tails had finally got the X-Tornado parked. Since back there in Central City Ratchet and Shade had been ignoring one another. They refused to even look at each other. A very uneasy silents, making Tails and Clank a little scared at the very thought of leaving these two alone on this mission. They might end up REALLY hurting one another.

"These temples are really old you guys." Tails spoke up, breaking the cold silents. "We'll have to be really watch our step."

"How about the other Emeralds location?" Clank asked. "Its it close by on your radar?"

"Let me check." Tails said flipping open his Com-Link. "Hmm...According to the read outs it should be somewhere--" Tails stopped. "Wait a minute! This can't be right!"

"Whats the matter?" Shade and Ratchet asked at the same time. Once they both realized it they both went "Hmpth!" and turned away.

"It-It says the Chaos Emerald is underground!" Tails finished.

"There's probably underground tunnels from way back when." Shade answered. "Since Angel Island hovers just above these ruins, it was most likely my past brethren had created the tunnels in case of an attack, for a way to avoid meaningless fights."

"I had no idea these even existed! It must have been long before man-kind came to Mobius." Tails said amazed. "I'll have to make maps of these tunnels, for future events later. Any idea where the entrance could be, Shade?"

Shade thought a moment. "Most likely there might be a secret entrance in one of the temples. If not I am unsure."

"Alright lets head out for a temple." Tails smiled, as he and Clank lead the way.

"There MIGHT be?" Ratchet smirked at Shade. "Some help thats gonna be if your hunch is wrong."

"At least I gave out more information than you!" Shade said with a huff. Ratchet flattened his ears.

"There still at it..."Tails said to Clank as they advanced.

"Just ignore them." Clank replied. "I'm sure they'll cool off soon."

One could only hope....

They soon reached the first temple in a matter of minutes. One of which the top of the temple bared a few statues of Echidna's, carved from MANY years ago.

"Watch your step guys." Tails called over his shoulder, walking lead alongside Clank. "The flooring here is very unstable. And its dark so we need to be extra careful."

"Careful is my middle name!" Ratchet said walking up in front of Tails and Clank. "Let me lead." Truthfully Ratchet did not really wanna, but he wanted to make Shade angry.

"Careful is not your middle name." Clank sighed. "I know I have not been with you your whole life but I know for fact thats not your real middle name."

"I was just kidding, Clank!" Ratchet growled.

"Then you must be kidding about leading then right?" Shade chimed in, walking ahead of Ratchet. This made Ratchet mad as heck as he pushed his way past Shade, but Shade was quick to react and they both started to push one another down the temple halls.

"You--you guys!" Tails called. "Stop it! What part of 'unstable flooring' did you not get!?"

"Hey I've explored many unknown places on my own!" Ratchet snapped at Shade, ignoring Tails. "I make a fine leader, thank you!"

"I know more about these ruins than you do!" Shade growled. "It makes sense for me to lead!"

"Does not!" said Ratchet.

"How so?!" said Shade.

"I said cut it out!!" Tails finally screamed. The whole temple began to echo. Followed by a strange rumbling sound reached everyones ears. The floor began to shake horribly. "Uh, oh..." Tails whispered dreadfully.

"We must leave, now!" Clank called as he and Tails began to run back for the entrance. "Hurry guys!"

"Move it, big ears, or we are gonna get left behind!" Shade snapped at pushing Ratchet to run faster. Ratchet was just happy she was not grabbing him by the ears...

"Don't call me that!" Ratchet yelled. "I've got a name you know?! It's called--" before Ratchet could finish his sentence a large chunk of rock from the ceiling cut in front of him and Shade. A big enough chunk that blocked there entire way. Disconnecting them from Tails and Clank.

"Ratchet! Shade!" Tails cried, turning around with Clank as soon as they got outside. Tails heavily pounded on the chunks of rocks that blocked the entrance to the temple with his bare fists. "No! No! No!" Tails repeated,

"Guys! Answer me! Can you here me!?"

"The walls are to thick." Clank told him, grabbing Tails arm gently to stop Tails from hurting his hands. "You have got to stay calm. For both there sakes."

Meanwhile on the other side of the rubble...

"This is great...just great!" Shade grumbled trying to dig her way through the rock.

"Stand back Shade! I can get us out of here a lot faster than digging!" Ratchet said stepping in front and taking out his R.Y.N.O.

"Stop you fool!" Shade gasped. "If you blast that off in here we will--!!" Shade never had a chance to say anything else, as Ratchet pulled the trigger and began blasting away the rocks. Sounds of the R.Y.N.O echoed and suddenly the ground began to crack beneath there feet. Shade kicked the R.Y.N.O out of Ratchets hands, to get him to stop.

"Hey! What did you do that--" Ratchet yelped. The ground then gave way sending both of them falling into the dark depths below. Into the tunnels below. Both Ratchet and Shade screaming as they began falling, which stopped after a dull thud at the end.

Shade groaned miserably as she lay on her belly at the bottom start of the tunnel. It was pitch black and all though she could not see Ratchet she sure did feel his heavy body lying stunned on top of her. Once she realized it, her eyes snapped open and she sat up and slammed him hard onto the ground.

Ratchet flipped onto his back with a groan as well. "Ugh...did you have to do that?!" he yelped. "I'm in lots of pain as it is!" Shade ignored his question and gave him a hard bop on the head. "OW!"

"Idiot!" Shade yelled. "You think if I wanted to I would have preferred to knock the rocks apart with my bare fist would be quick too!! The place is UNSTABLE moron! Now we really are trapped!!"

"Hey we are in the tunnels now!" Ratchet yelled back trying to defend himself. "All we gotta do is find another exit!!"

"We don't even know how long these tunnels are genius!Or even where they go! And depending on how long they are we may or may not have much air supply down here! We could be trapped here for...for...." Shade stopped. Eyes widened with fear.

"What?" Ratchet asked.

"Forever..." Shade finished, looking down at her feet. "If we don't find our way out. We really are gonna die down here..."

Ratchet could only remain quiet alongside Shade amongst the darkness of the tunnels. Fear gripping both of them like death.

Muhahahhaha! Don't worry...If you have any questions just ask! Tails and Clank are gonna TRY to get in touch of them through there Com-Links so don't worry! Every things gonna be OK. Right..? RIGHT?!

HA! Whats gonna happen next stay tuned to find out!!!

RR~

Have a nice day!

Hope for Ratchet and Shade are gonna be OK.... ^^


	9. Chapter 9: Truce

I apologize if everyone is a little off character. I am trying to get personality's just right still. I have quite a hard time with them, so bare with me OK? ^^ I'll get them perfect someday! Oh, And Shade and Ratchet don't got any love for each other. Not like Love-love!! IN any case they will HOPEFULLY become good friends. Shade is Knuckles love interest in this story as well as Sasha is Ratchet's love interest as well here.

If you have anymore questions just ask! I'll let ya know more. ((And maybe help where I'm getting at with this story.))

~Trinity

Chapter 9: Truce

"What do you want, Faker?" Shadow asked annoyed as Sonic continued to run along side him in Emerald Hill. ((Yes I know Emerald Hill was not in Sonic Chronicles, but its on Mobius!))

"I wanna know whats your big deal with newcomers anyway." Sonic smirked. "That, and can't I just say 'hi'?"

"You seem to have a lot of confidence in them, Sonic!" Shadow glared, ignoring Sonic's last statement.

"You, know? You need to learn to cool it. I just don't get you sometimes." Sonic laughed.

"Leave me alone." Shadow growled. "Or give me one good reason why that big eared whatever-it-is--((Ratchet))--should even be allowed to know about the Chaos Emeralds? You should not trust in others so much." Shadow made a strange smirk. "It could prove to be your undoing."

"Believe me." Sonic said, still smiling. "I could say the same about you, almost...you think you know it all. But there's one thing I do know."

"Whats that?"

"Don't mess with my friends. Or you'll be sorry too."

"Wanna fight about this then? You seem so eager." Shadow made a huff.

"Nah, I don't really feel like it." Sonic said pretending to make a fake yawn, as much to Shadow's annoyance. The two of them stopped running and just looked at one another. "Shadow. I know you're friend Omega means a lot to you. You told us yourself once. And not everyone likes him either, cause he's a robot. But you know the good in him. In your friend. Just think if everyone but you doubted Omega to be good...Same situation right?"

Shadow scowled, taking out his green Emerald, and disappeared.

Sonic stood their long after Shadow left an untellable expression covering his face. Then all of a sudden his wrist watch Com-Link began beeping. Sonic quietly flipped it open, finding Tails scared face on the other end.

"Sonic! We got trouble!" Tails called.

"What else is new?" Sonic sighed. "Whats up?"

"Get down into the Mystic Ruins right away! There's been a accident!"

"I'm on my way."

Ratchet paced around in the dark trying to think of away to get them both out of this mess. To a point Shade grabbed Ratchet's arm to get him to stop.

"Stop pacing around. Save you energy." she said angrily.

"Oh yeah? And what do you suggest we do?" Ratchet snapped, wiggling his arm free.

"I'd say we move forward, but it might be rather hard since we can't see where we are going." Shade said crossing her arms.

"Ah! Then I got an idea!" with that Ratchet took out his Plasma Whip. ((See Ratchet and Clank Up Your Arsenal, if ya don't remember the Plasma Whip.)) When he took it out it glowed a pretty red color, shining across them and a little of the tunnel so they could see a little ahead. "Not just a good weapon but a good 'Flashlight' too!"

"Enough with the jokes! Lets go." Shade said stepping ahead of Ratchet, as the two of them walked down the tunnel.

"Humph!" Ratchet muttered under his breath.

Tails and Clank waited quietly for Sonic to he did, not to long later Knuckles followed not to far behind. Sonic seemed much calmer than Knuckles of course. But Knuckles looked madder than heck!

"How is she?! Have you tried using the Com-Links or what?!" Knuckles yelled at Tails. The moment Sonic called Knuckles to inform him about what had happened Knuckles came down as quick as he could.

"Take it easy, Knuckles!" Sonic said rushing over to Knuckles and stepping in between him and Tails. "This was a accident! Don't need to be getting mad at anyone!"

"But-but...if she's been hurt..." Knuckles said a calmly as he could.

"Don't worry. We will get through to them." Clank said. "You must stay calm. I to am upset. Ratchet is my dear friend, and he's down there as well."

"In any case." Tails cut in. "We can't do much about calling them, the Com-Links are not built to connect through underground areas. But I do have an Idea. I think the entrance here cannot be dug through anymore, its completely sealed in but what we can do is go to the other temples and find another entry point.

"Hopefully by now Ratchet and Shade are going through the tunnels looking for another rout as well." Clank added.

"And thats why I thought it would be best if you came Knuckles." said Sonic. "After all. Like Shade you and her are good diggers. Your are best chance at reaching them remember?" Knuckles made a small nodded in agreement. "Good! Lets go save your girlfriend, shall we?"

Knuckles muzzle turned as red as his fur at the sound of that comment. "S-Shes not m-my--" he yelped.

"Heh, Lets go!" Sonic laughed.

As the gang went off to look, they were unaware of a floating camera following and watching there every move.

Back down at Eggman's headquarters, Dr. Eggman was watching Sonic and the gang going around the temple grounds. A evil smirk crossing his face, as he sat watching his foes on the big screen.

"So...Ratchet and Shade trapped, huh?" he said aloud to himself. "Maybe now this will be the perfect chance to meet up with those two again...well at least my robots anyway. My robots can uh...'help out' my new enemy's!"

"Ugh..." Ratchet moaned, leaning up to the side of a temple wall. The two had been walking around for a very LONG time. The underground was getting very hot, compared to how it was on the surface. Both Shade and Ratchet were sweaty and tired.

Shade walked in front of Ratchet and pulled him up by the ears. "I'm just as tired as you are." she said 'somewhat' gently. "But we are not going to feel any better taking a break until we find a place with more air supply. And the heat is making it hard enough to breath, we must keep moving..."

"I'm not sure...how much further I can go..." Ratchet said, taking small gasps. Nothing Shade said at this point could bother him now. They were in this together now. They had to work together if they were going to get outta this. "But I understand..."

Shade made a simple nod and the two pressed on. "Just hold on a little more."

A few of Eggman's robots gathered at a lone temple neither Sonic and them were over at and began to march inside. Armed to the teeth with guns missiles and a few well made bombs. Eggman--from his chair back at the base--could only make a eery smile as he watched his fellow robots march inside.

"Ratchet messed with the wrong mad genius. Hope he likes the surprise heading his way. Heh, heh..."

Lack of oxygen, heat, and no food or water...it was only getting harder to walk as those thoughts crossed Ratchet's mind. He himself was willing to go on, but his body was nearly at its limit. Shade too. To weak to argue about there situation...their was no point.

Everyone...they must be so worried about them. Tails, Knuckles, Sonic, Amy, and...Clank...Shade and Ratchet both knew the others were trying to find away to reach them. Their friends...they had to get back to them...

The tunnels seemed to be like somewhat of a maze. Most hallways were short lead or blocked up. The shorter the hallways were the less air they provided.

"Never thought...it would end like this...." Ratchet said breathing heavily, then made a odd laugh.

Shade looked over at Ratchet. "Don't start that." she growled. Shade thought then maybe purposely making Ratchet angry enough might get him the strength to keep going. Anything was worth a shot. "What happened to your so-called-happy-go-lucky attitude before?" she asked with a wide smirk.

"I guess...lack of airs finally...finally starting to get to me..." Ratchet chuckled sadly, looking down at his feet as he walked, holding the Plasma Whip loosely in his hands. "Sorry..." he added softly.

Shade was now looking back at Ratchet shocked. Ratchet really must have been out of it to tell Shade 'sorry'. "Great..." she whispered.

"Knuckles, hows it coming?" Sonic asked as Knuckles began digging into the softest soil to get down into the tunnels. Or at least try to anyway.

"Oh about five minutes after you, QUIT ASKING ME THAT!!" Knuckles snapped back. Sonic had to rub his ears after that. Knuckles had been grumpy. And one one could really blame the poor guy.

"I just don't see why your letting Knuckles dig outside the temple, Clank." Sonic said turning his attention to the small robot. "Was the last tunnel entrance not inside the temple?"

"No. It was under it." Clank replied. "Theirs just a better chance if we stay close to the temple we will get access to the tunnels below. I suppose if we wanted to though we can dig anywhere. The tunnels must go out though this entire zone."

"Not to mention we don't want to have another cave in by going into the temple." Tails added.

It took time but Knuckles did make his way down into the ground. His head popped up outta the soil with a satisfied look on his face. "Tunnels are just down below." he said. I'll clear a path way so you guys can come down too." with that he went back into the ground.

Sonic looked over at Tails. Both of them nodding.

"Lets go."

Shade thought deeply to herself, as she walked. To think...when she was working for the Dark Brotherhood long ago, she had no fear of death. Now she was truly fearing for her life. And she...she could not help but miss Knuckles...if she did not make it outta here...Knuckles was going to be all alone again...

After a bit Shade looked up to find another dead end. Though their was something different about this one. The sound of running water reached her ears. Their was also a beam of light shinning out of a small hole in the wall.

Could it be..?

Shade began to turn around. "Hey I think I--" she stopped dead in her tracks. Ratchet lay on the ground barely breathing with his head down, eyes half closed. "Ratchet!" she yelled, kneeling down beside the young Lombax. "Don't you dare quit!" she said, shaking him by the shoulders. "Get the heck up!"

"I guess...I'll never be able to...be with them now..." Ratchet said softly, closing his eyes.

"NO! Ratchet!" Shade quickly got up and began digging quickly as she could through the rock. 'Come on!' she thought 'I must...I must get through!' The rocks were slowly starting to give way and open up, but Shade feared it would be to late by the time they did.

"Darn it all!" Shade yelled. Thats when she remembered. Shade quickly turned back around and grabbed Ratchet's gun: The R.Y.N.O and fired it at the dead end. It was crazy to do so, but at this point it was her only hope.

Within seconds the dead end bursted open, reveling the most beautiful underground cavern she'd ever seen in her life. The carven was very big. The source of the light came from the ceiling a small hole at the top. Though the walls looked to narrow to climb up and out. To her left there was a small water fall falling into a small pool of water at the bottom.

Shade did not stay amazed for long though. She groaned miserably and collapsed to her belly, coughing and gasping for breath. After a bit she could feel cool air reaching her body. Shade continued to lay there and breath in and out heavily eyes closed thankful to still be alive.

But what about Ratchet..?

Shade's eyes snapped open as she remembered Ratchet. She got up and ran to him, and began checking for a pulse. She sighed with relief as she not only felt his heart still going but could see his chest moving up and down, a sign he was breathing as well. "Good." she grunted, and began dragging him further within the this time...by his shoulders instead of his ears.

Ratchet made a soft groan as he woke up. Looking up dizzily at the top, where he had the light from the ceiling shinning down on him. For a sec he thought he might be dead, but then he felt the rocky ground under his body, not to mention his body felt SO sore. Yep. He was alive alright. No mistaking this pain.

The next thing that came to him was the sound of the water fall not to far away. Ratchet slowly got up and turned to the sound of the running water, where he found Shade sitting by the waters edge. Feet within the pool of water.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Shade said to Ratchet, not even bothering to turn her head to look at him. Ratchet rolled his eyes and slowly walked over and sat down beside her.

"How long was I out?" Ratchet asked, splashing water on his face and drinking the fresh water.

"Not long actually." Shade said gently. "Fifteen minutes or so. I expected it would take longer though."

"Heh. I'm tougher than I look, Shade!" Ratchet grinned. "I survived worse!" Ratchet paused, for a sec. Turing his head to look at Shade. "Back in the tunnels...you...called me by my name...didn't you?"

"Yes." Shade answered simply. "What of it?"

Ratchet let out a sigh. There goes her smart mouth again. "Nothing, its just that...thats the first time you ever called me by my name before." Ratchet looked around more. "Soo...what is this place, anyway?"

"We are in the very heart of the tunnels. My people most have built this place as a sanctuary for when they were under attack. This must have been a safe place for them to recharge and keep them all alive and well." her face grew dark. "That is until Perfect Chaos took all most all us out."

"Perfect Chaos?" Ratchet blinked. "You mean like from the Chaos Emeralds?"

"Yes."

'So...just how powerful are the Chaos Emeralds?' he thought.

It was five or so minutes before they said anything else. "Thanks...for saving my life, back there..." Ratchet said to Shade. "I owe you one."

"Perhaps you do." Shade sighed.

"Well you don't have to say it like that!"

"By the way..." Shade added. "What were you talking about back there?"

"Huh..?"

"Right before you passed out. You said something about 'never be able to be with them now...' What were you talking about? Sonic and them?"

"Oh...N-no...thats was not it." Ratchet muttered, going silent for a minute.

"You don't have to say if you don't want to." Shade told him.

"No, its okay. Let me explain." Ratchet took a deep breath before continuing. "See...I come from a planet where I'm...I guess the last of my kind. I never seem to find any of my kind no matter how far across the universe I travel...I figure it would be great if maybe someday I could find them...They got to be out there somewhere right? I did not want to give up on looking for my kind. I wanted to know why I was left by myself on my home planet..."

"I see..." Shade said. "Its just like me and Knuckles...We too are the last of our kind...supposably. Its lonely is it not?"

"Yeah...but. Being with my best friend Clank more than makes up for it."

"Perhaps..." Shade looked over at Ratchet with sympathy. "You and I are not so different after all."

Ratchet smiled and stood up, holding his hand out to Shade. "Friends..?"

Shade returned the smile and grabbed his hand. "Friends." she repeated.

At that moment something shinny began to glow at the bottom of the pool of water. Shade and Ratchet both looked down at once, spotting there whole reason for coming here in the first place.

"The Chaos Emerald!" they both shouted.

There was a sudden loud BOOM sound from a few yards behind them Ratchet and Shade took there mind off the Chaos Emerald and turned around, seeing two large robots coming out from the hole in the wall they created.

"Eggman's robots!" Shade sneered. They were huge too! Almost as tall as the ceiling.

They slowly began to approach Ratchet and Shade. "Oh great..." Ratchet sighed. "Just what we need."

It was time for another fight.

YAY! Here we go again...ugh...this chapter was hard...be nice OK? ^^ The next chapter will see our friends make it out...but will it be dead or alive? Well...you already know that they will be OK. Right!?

RR!!!

Oh and by the way, if ya come to my profile page after this I've got one-shots now on other story's I made recently. Check them out and RR!! Tell me if ya like them! ^o^ Please..?

~Trinity


	10. Chapter 10: Rumble In The Tunnels

Here's Chapter ten!

Chapter 10: Rumble In The Tunnels

From a long echoing distance away, Sonic and the other had also in fact heard the loud boom caused by the robots. All of them startled by this.

"Where's that coming from, Tails?" Sonic asked.

Tails re-turned on his Com-Link. He could only pray it would work now that they were down in the tunnel ways instead of above them.

"Give me a sec." Tails said checking the readings.

"I'm not waiting around to find out!" Knuckles snapped, running ahead of everyone into a random passage way following the sounds of the blast.

"Oh, dear..." Clank muttered. "Do you suppose we should stop him?"

"Its okay." Sonic answered Clank with a smile. "I've got the feeling he knows where to go...besides from that they are both Echidna's... if anyone can find her, its Knuckles."

From where Knuckles is down the tunnels...

"Just hold on Shade, I'm coming!" Knuckles said aloud. "I'll find you no matter what!"

Shade and Ratchet had to make pretty big jumps in order to dodge both of the robots big arms, which were constantly swinging at them both. But as much as them were good fighters they could only defend right now. Attacking one of them would give the other a chance to grab the Emerald from in the water.

And leaving one to attack the other was not a good Idea either. Both robots were too strong for one of them they needed to stay with one robot at a time. They were cornered.

Shade finally shook her head looking back at Ratchet. "Ratchet you need to get the Emerald from the water!" she called to him. "Leave these guys to me!"

"Are you crazy!?" Ratchet shouted back. "You can't possibly take the two of them down by yourself!"

"That's a order! Now GO!!" Shade roared, jumping up and slashing both robots at once knocking them down for a sec to by Ratchet some time.

Ratchet nodded hesitantly leaping into the water and diving down, taking a deep breath before he did so. Ratchet could hear the fight continuing as he swam down further into the pond. He could only hope Shade was going to be okay.

The light from the Chaos emerald glowed brightly as he got closer. Thankfully it was not down to far, cause Ratchet did not have his oxygen mask with him. He carefully picked it up. It was a lovely grey emerald this time.

As he began to swim back for surface a sharp harpoon like spear came rushing down at him. From one of the robots no less...Ratchet's eyes widened as he saw it swimming away from it as it came down, missing him by inches.

'Shade!' he thought, continuing to go up. Shade would never had let the robots near the waterfall. Was she alright?!

Ratchet popped his head out of the water and gazed around quickly. Shade was on her hands and knees a few yards away, looking in a lot of pain. "SHADE!!" Ratchet cried. "Shade are you o--!?" Ratchet had no time to finish as the robot near the waterfall grabbed him outta the water and began to crush him! Most likely trying to get him to let go of the Emerald.

Ratchet let out a pain filled scream. Of course this only made him hold on tighter to the emerald. He knew he could not let the robots get it. But the pain...

"Ra-Ratchet..!" Shade gasped, trying to get back to her feet, knees shaking as she did so. She was bruised all over making it rather hard and she just ended up falling again.

Ratchet's pain only grew worse trying to wiggle free. No such luck getting free this way. His gun the R.Y.N.O lay down on the ground far outta reach. If he could just get to it... "S-Shade my gun! Can you reach it?!" he called.

"I-I'll t-try..." Shade replied, taking shaky steps towards it. The other robot not holding Ratchet noticed this and began to charge right for her. Shade ignored it and pressed forward.

"Shade! Look out!" Ratchet yelled.

"Just a little more..." Shade whispered. The robot was now only a few feet away, it aimed his fist straight for her. Shade merely closed her eyes, waiting for it to be over, there was nothing she could do.

"SHADE!!!" Ratchet screamed.

BOOM!

Something from behind the robot hit him hard, causing it to make a spin and fall backwards away from Shade. Shade looked up to see Knuckles gliding for her. "Shade! I'm here!" Knuckles called. Shade smiled back and continued for the R.Y.N.O.

Once she got a hold of it Ratchet stuck out his free hand. "Throw it here Shade! I got it!"

Shade smiled roughly and pick up R.Y.N.O. But instead of throwing it she fired at the robot holding onto Ratchet, the arm to be exact.

"Heh!" Shade sneered, as the arm of the robot busted up into pieces. Ratchet came crashing down onto his back, but did not show signs that he was hurting and quickly got up. During the time Shad had worked shooting the R.Y.N.O to get into the cavern, instead of giving it back to Ratchet when he woke up she had left it near the entrance. Ratchet had been using his Blaster when fighting the robots this whole time.

"Give me a warning next time!" Ratchet yelped.

"It's the Emerald safe?!" Shade yelled back, rolling her eyes at Ratchets anger.

"Yeah! Its right he--!" the robot with the missing arm charged at Ratchet as the Lombax held the grey Emerald in the air waving it at Shade.

"Look out!" Knuckles shouted, tackling Ratchet outta the way. Shade threw the R.Y.N.O to Ratchet, once he got back to his feet again. "Take care of the robot with the missing arm while me and Shade take care of the other one!" he told Ratchet, extending his hand for Ratchet to give him the grey emerald.

Ratchet nodded and handed it over as Knuckles dashed to Shade's side, and began to fight.

"Say 'bye, bye!'" Ratchet laughed at the robot as he fired R.Y.N.O, jumping up into the air aiming at its face. The robot burst into pieces, shattering across the ground in seconds.

"Why did you come?" Shade asked as her and Knuckles attacked the last robot together. "Are you not suppose to be home with the Master Emerald?"

"What? And miss all the fun?" Knuckles snorted, picking Shade up and moving her away as the robot swatted at her. Shade was to injured so her reflexes were not all that good at the moment.

"Does it look like we are having fun?!" Shade snapped.

"Hang on guys!" Ratchet called aiming R.Y.N.O at the robot. And sadly...all that could be heard was a faint clicking sound. Ratchet face went pale. "Oh shot! Outta ammo!"

"What!? What do you mean 'outta ammo'!?" Knuckles roared, gliding with Shade over to Ratchet. "Some help!"

"What? Do you think I got unlimited supply?!" Ratchet yelled back. "I have to buy more later! Where did you think I get the ammo from?! Right up my--" ((Sorry everyone! But you'd expect a response like that from him would you not? Not to mention he's under stress))

"That's enough you two!" Shade snapped. "We got BIGGER problems you know!?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Knuckles and Ratchet yelped. The robot turned as it faced the two Echidna's and Ratchet. Robotic eyes glowing red with hate as it aimed for them, getting ready to charge. "Anymore ideas?" Knuckles called to Ratchet.

"Nothing comes to mind...except we keep hammering away until we get through..." Ratchet said taking out his Blaster and getting ready to fire.

"Great..." Knuckles mumbled, as both he and Ratchet stepped in front of Shade. The robot notices this and begins to run straight for them. "Get ready!" Knuckles yells, getting into another fighting position.

Just as the robot is only a few feet away a lightning fast blue blur came zooming up behind the robot's head and bashed right into it. Taking its head right off!

Ratchet blinked as few times in amassment. "Talk about knocking someone's 'block off'..."

The blue blur came dashing over to Shade and Ratchet. It turned out to be none other than Sonic. "Sorry for the wait, guys!" he laughed. "How goes life in the underground?"

"Sonic..." Knuckles growled. Just from where Sonic came busting in just now Tails and Clank were now coming in as well. "Stay back!" Knuckles yelled to them, as the robot began to bash into every wall, scrambling to find its missing head. It was basically like a chicken with its head cut off. "This thing is still kicking!"

Tails and Clank retreated back into the tunnel way, and outta sight, as the robot continued to bash into the walls. The ceiling and floors began to shake horribly, as bits of dust and rocks began to fall.

"Hurry it up you guys!" Tails called. "We have to get outta here soon or this whole place it going to collapse! Finish up the fight!"

"Here Sonic, catch!" Knuckles yelled, throwing Sonic the gray emerald.

Sonic smiled as he jumped up and caught it. "Thanks, Knux!" Soon the emerald began to glow brighter as Sonic took off into another powerful spin. This time though he aimed right for the chest of the robot, smashing it right open, as he came out through the back. Within seconds the robot exploded, pieces of it flying everywhere.

"Way to go, Sonic!" Tails cheered. Suddenly the ceiling began to crumble even more, as larger rock were now falling. The cavern was going to fall any second. "Now come on! We have to go right now!"

The others nodded quickly . Knuckles picked up Shade and put her on his back, and took off. Sonic grabbed Ratchet by the arm and took off running. Then together the gang left just as the cavern began to fall apart. Following the passageway they made it back outside in no time flat.

Knuckles took Shade off him and began examining her wounds checking the damage. He sighed with relief , once he knew the damage was not to serious. She'd live.

Clank smiled happily as he approached Ratchet. "So..." Clank began. "How was your time off?" he meant it to be funny, but Ratchet did not seem to care anyway as he kneeled down beside his long missed friend and pulled him into a hug. For what little reach he had Clank chuckled softly and hugged back. "Thank goodness you are both safe...I was worried."

"Me too, Clank." Ratchet smiled gently. "Me too...

"To think..." Shade began, sitting beside Knuckles staring out into what was once the tunnel way's, which was now blocked off again. "Everything that our ancestors had begun here is now buried...and its secrets with it..."

"You gonna be okay, Shade?" Ratchet asked gently.

Shade made a small nod, turning and looking at Ratchet. "We made a good team. Thank you Ratchet."

Ratchet blushed a little , putting his hands behind his head. "Nah, don't mention it."

Sonic giggled a little bit, and looked and Knuckles. "Hate to say it Knux, but it looks like you got some challenge if you wanna win over Shade's heart!"

"Wait what!?" Ratchet yelped. "I don't like her like that!"

Knuckles got up and turned to look at Ratchet you could see the fire in the young guardians eyes. "I'm gonna kill you!!" he roared, chasing after Ratchet in a circle.

"I'm telling you we are just friends, I swear!!" Ratchet screamed.

"Sonic...did you have to do that?" Tails asked sweat-dropping.

"Heh, heh..." Sonic smiled. At least this helped prove just how much Knuckles liked Shade. Now Sonic had something to pick on Knuckles about.

But what they really had accomplished today was they got another Chaos Emerald. Three more to go...

Meanwhile on a balcony in the city of Metropolis. ((In Ratchet's galaxy))

Mayor Sasha, was standing out at the top, staring blankly at her city below. A frown passed her face, as she was in deep thought.

"Ratchet..." she whispered. "Where are you..?"

For quite a while now she had been awaiting Ratchet's return. She first came to realization that he was missing awhile ago when she attempted to call, only to find Al answering back at the Star Ship. When she asked where Ratchet and Clank had gone off to Al told her he had not heard word from them and that they had been missing for days now.

She was deeply worried about them. Especially Ratchet. And now matter how many times she tried calling him on his ship, the signal always came up 'No longer in service'. That really spooked her. She knew something was up. Usually by now Ratchet came by every now and again to visit her, or at least call. But now...it was like dread zone all over again.

"Please...come back." Sasha said, a single tear streamed down her face. "I'll wait for you..."

Ahhh....There's a reason I putting Sasha in the story. Later on she's gonna have a big role in the story so stay tuned!

RR!

And if you have not read my other one-shots, please do! And RR Them too! Thank you! See you soon!


	11. Chapter 11: Cold Feeling

OH Thank you all for the nice reviews! ^^ It makes me SO happy! (I know I've said this before but still... :) Thanks Bolt The Wolf! You have especially made me really wanna continue! Thank you!

~ Trinity

Chapter 11: Cold Feeling

Ratchet had been living here on Mobius for over a week now and he was finally growing used to it. Though he still wondered when he was going to get to go home again. But other than that who was he kidding? He was having a blast. Clank too.

The little robot had so much in common with Tails. The two of them would stay up late in the night and most of the afternoon and evening talking or building new stuff. Ratchet was happy for him. Clank seemed to be really enjoying himself. Tails and Clank would have these conversations the rest of the gang could not even follow...

On regular basis Sonic and Ratchet went out to Green Hill to practice and roam about. Ratchet of course road on Blue Bell, and Sonic well...he just needed his sneakers.

Ratchet was always happy to see his friends Shade and Knuckles come down for a visit every now and then too. This time it was Knuckles turn to come down from Angel Island for a visit.

As Knuckles Ratchet and Sonic came back to Central City Tails came running outta his workshop. Clank following steadily behind. "My Com-Link picked up another Chaos Emerald!" Tails said, voice growing thrilled. "This ones in the Blue Ridge Zone."

"Blue Ridge?" Ratchet asked. "What's that place like?"

"It's a ice -like zone." Tails answered. "Snows there all year around. Kinda like the Ice Cap zone, only...wait you don't know about that one either..." Tails paused for a sec. "Anyway...that's on Angel Island so we don't have to worry about going there. Blue Ridge happens to be right across the ocean so I can take you there on my X-Tornado."

"Sounds like a plan!" Sonic said giving his casual thumbs up, then under his breath: "Except for the ocean part...."

"Great..." Ratchet mumbled. If there was one thing Ratchet did not like, it was snow. He got cold enough from the ice-planets he visited before.

Clank could only giggle. Poor Ratchet...Sonic did not like water and Ratchet did not like snow...

As they began to get the X-Tornado packed and ready Amy and Cream showed up as well. Sonic turned and was about to ask what she was doing here when he got a load of her in a snow outfit. Sonic grid his teeth. "Please don't tell me you're coming are you..?" Sonic asked Amy.

"Of course I am!" Amy said proudly. "I'll follow you to the ends of the earth If I have to Sonic!"

"Oh joy..."

"This is not some trip to go playing in the snow Amy." Knuckles cut in, as he went by loading a box of supplies onto the X-Tornado. "Were are hunting for a Chaos Emerald. And where there's a Chaos Emerald, there's trouble."

"And I'm prepared for it!" Amy snapped, taking out her Piko-Piko hammer. "See?!"

"Whatever..." Knuckles sighed walking on.

"What you got there Cream?" Tails asked, seeing Cream carrying a bunch of colorful strips of cotton. Even Cheese was carrying some as well.

"I brought scarf's for everyone!" Cream said cheerfully. "It's gonna get awfully cold out there, and I hate for anyone to get sick. I brought one for each of you."

"Aww, thanks Cream. That's so nice of you." Tails smiled, as Cream gave him a light blue scarf. Cream made a cute giggle upon hearing that from Tails and gave everyone else one as well.

Turning she gave Sonic a green scarf. Sonic smiled as he put it on. "Well what do you know. It matches your eye's Mister Sonic!" Cream said.

"Yeah I like it. Thanks Cream." said Sonic.

Walking over Cream handed Knuckles a dark blue scarf. "There you go." she said sweetly. "Now even when you go back home you can keep warm with this too."

"Much appreciated." Knuckles nodded.

Naturally Amy had on her scarf already. A pinkish purple one none the less.

Cream soon made her way over to Ratchet and Clank as well. Giving Ratchet a nice gray colored one. And she even gave Clank one too, a red one.

"Clank I know you don't need one but I could not help myself!" Cream giggled. "I thought you would look just so cute in a scarf."

"Thank you. I'll keep it with me always." Clank smiled.

"Yeah, thanks Cream." Ratchet said as well. "Did you make all of these scarf's?"

"I sure did!" Cream laughed. "Well with a little help from my mom too." Cream took out her own scarf, this one was yellow. "Ta-Da!" she cheered. "Now all of our scarf's even match the seven colors of the Chaos Emeralds! I thought this up all by myself!" ((Heh, heh...I'm so clever....))

"Well if you guys are ready, let's get going." Tails added, as the seven of them got on the X-Tornado and took off into the sky's for Blue Ridge.

When they finally got to Blue Ridge the happiest one to get off the plane had to be Sonic. He practically hugged the snow the moment the plane landed.

"Get a hold of yourself Sonic!" Amy said with a huff, crossing her arms. "Honestly...if you would just learn how to swim..."

"Maybe I could teach him someday. I'm a pretty good swimmer." Ratchet offered.

"Don't waste your time, Ratchet." Amy shook her head. "Tails can swim too and he's tried like heck to teach Sonic...some people just never learn."

"Give me a break Amy..." Sonic growled.

Clank looked around at the small village Tails had parked the plane within. Snow was piled up on everything. And the people that walked by did not seem to mind seeing Ratchet and Clank unlike the one in Central City. That was another good sign.

Sadly for Ratchet the poor Lombax was shaking even with his scarf wrapped nicely around his neck. "You holding up their Ratchet?" Clank asked worriedly.

"Ye-Yeah..d-don't mind me..." Ratchet said teeth chattering.

"Does it ALWAYS bother you that much, Ratchet?" Tails asked.

"Yep...a-all the t-time."

"Then let's hurry up and find the Emerald." Knuckles spoke up. "No telling how long before Eggman and his goons show up."

Tails nodded and re-turned on his Com-Link. "Hmm...wind out here's pretty strong." Tails frowned. "I'm getting nothing but static now."

"That's just peachy..." Knuckles crossed his arms.

"Don't worry guys," Sonic said. "I guess that just means we will have to split up for now, that's all."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Amy asked. "If the Com-Links can't track the Emerald in this weather how will we keep track of each other?"

"Simple. We will all meet up back at this village, as long as all of us watch where we are going we should have no problems."

"I think it's our best shot." Tails agreed. "This is a pretty big place, we will cover more ground this way."

"Fine." Amy sighed. "Then if we are picking partners I'm going with Son--"

"I'm going with Tails!" Sonic said quickly, dashing behind Tails .

"WHAT?!" Amy yelled. "That's not fair!" Tails eyes narrowed, as Sonic could only laugh in response.

"Amy...you go with Knuckles." Sonic said, Knuckles turned and looked at Sonic as though he was crazy.

"Why me?!" Amy and Knuckles said at once.

"Cause you both got stubborn brains. You two will get along just fine." Sonic winked.

"I guess that means I get to travel with you, Mr. Ratchet." Cream said as cheerful as ever.

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese squeaked.

"Fine by me." Clank smiled. Though Ratchet seemed a little hesitant.

"Um, you sure this is a good idea?" Ratchet said looking down at Cream. It was not that Ratchet did not like Cream. He thought she is a rather cute kid but...at her age...Ratchet did not want to put her in any danger.

"Don't worry about me." Cream said confidently. "Me and Cheese are at your service!"

"Well okay..." Ratchet said. All though he did not sound completely convinced.

As soon as the gang got outside the village they began to split up.

Knuckles and Amy took the mountain area, Sonic and Tails the forest, and Ratchet, Clank, Cream and Cheese the path and alongside the river bank, since they knew Sonic was never going to go near it.

"Easy does it Knuckles!" Amy yelped, holding on tight as Knuckles climbed his way up the top of a random jagged mountain. "Can't you go up a little more gently?"

"Ask me that again AFTER you stop tugging on my dread locks!" Knuckles snapped in response, continuing to go up slightly fast than he really had too. Which in the end only made Amy scream.

"Brrr...the woods are cold." Tails complained.

"This whole place is cold." Sonic corrected him.

"True." Tails looked up at what he could see of the sky. "Hmm...If I remember it right I think somewhere around here there was a well, wasn't their? We should probably check that out first right?"

"Yeah, that's fine with me."

((Don't they get along SO nice?))

Cream hummed a gentle song as she lead the way down the path, while Ratchet followed closely behind. He wanted to keep her in sight, not wanting anything to happen to her. Just to be sure he even had his Blaster out as well in case of a sudden attack.

"Aren't you being slightly over protective?" Clank whispered to Ratchet, who was riding on his back.

"She's just a kid." Ratchet answered back. "I'm not used to this sort of thing."

"So I see that newcomer is still alive..." Eggman growled, watching Ratchet, Cream and Clank from where he sat on his hover craft a few yards away. "Heh, no matter...there is more than one way to deal with a pest." he said as he looked over at Cream, grinning evilly.

"Cream, careful around that edge!" Ratchet called as Cream went near to look down at the river below.

"Don't worry Mr. Ratchet." Cream laughed. "I'll be careful."

"This girls gonna give me a heart attack..." Ratchet said to Clank. "And I can tell you this right now, it's not gonna be done with mercy..."

"Take it easy Ratchet..." Clank said hopping off of Ratchet's back and heading over to Cream. "What are you looking at?" Clank asked Cream, meaning why was she staring at the river for in the first place?

"Well the waters so sparkly I wanted to get a closer look to see if the Chaos Emerald is down there somewhere." Cream answered. "Though I suppose if it was the water might be going too fast for us to just dive in and take it."

"That and freezing."Clank finished.

"A Chaos Emerald you say?" came Eggman's voice, as he floated down just in front of Ratchet and Cream.

"YOU!" Ratchet snapped, pointing his Blaster at Eggman.

"Now, now Ratchet." Eggman scowled. "Can't we get along without the use of fighting one another?" Though Eggman did not seem at all serious as he said that.

"You're one to talk!" Cream said, raising her voice. "Just leave us alone! You have no use for getting a hold of a Chaos Emerald and you know it!"

"C-Cream!" Ratchet yelled, getting ready to fired his Blaster. "Get back!"

"No!" Cream answered, stepping up closer to Eggman. "I will fight too!"

"Aww, but really Cream..." Eggman sneered. "I really do wish to help. In fact, why don't I have you get a 'closer look' at that river, shall I?!"

Before Ratchet had a chance to react Eggman fired a laser from the side of his hover craft and made it hit directly below Cream's feet. Cream yelped as the ground broke apart beneath her, and because she was so close to the edge she ended up slipping, heading straight head first for the river below.

"Cream!!" Ratchet yelled, eyes wide, jumping willingly towards the water below. As Ratchet went to react and grab Cream before she hit the water Cream sprang into action and started flapping her ears seemingly flouting just above the river.

Ratchet blinked dumbfounded as he hit the water at full force. He had completely forgotten about Cream's ability to fly. "Oh no, Ratchet!" Cream gasped. Eggman just continued to laugh as Ratchet went streaming down with the river, trying helplessly to grab onto a rock and hold on.

Clank could do nothing but watch his best friend struggle. Clank's Hei-pack only allowed him to glide. He would never be able to pull Ratchet out.

Eggman floated over to where Cream was smiling bigger. "Now I don't suppose you will tell me now if you know where your other friends are would you, my dear?"

"Not on your life!" Cream spat, as Ratchet manage to grab hold of a rock and fire his Blaster at Eggman's hover craft. The shot hit just right, hitting Eggman's engine. Eggman screamed as he flew outta control and far outta sight. Once gone, Cream and Cheese lowered them down to where Ratchet was still holding on--barely-- and reached out her hand. "Grab my hand Ratchet, me and Cheese will pull you up!"

Ratchet could not even talk, the freezing cold water was making it too hard. He did not want to drag her in the water, fearing that she was not strong enough to lift him. But seeing her worried face knowing all too well that she was not going to back down, Ratchet knew he had no choice.

Lifting one of his numbing up hands for Cream to grab while holding on to the rock with the other, Ratchet could only pray this would work. Cream quickly grabbed Ratchet hand and--with Cheese's help--slowly but surely began to lift him up and back for dry land.

Clank sighed with relief and rush over to where Cream was landing. Ratchet shook roughly but not as bad if he were a regular human. Like Sonic and them he did have fur, but it was still bad, none the less.

"Ratchet? Are you alright? Say something!" Clank gasped, putting a shaky hand on Ratchet's shoulder.

Though shaky Ratchet opened his mouth to speak, but then he turned his head away from Cream and Clank, going into a sneezing fit. He sneezed about five times before turning back around looking slightly dazed. Nose redder than what it should have been, and running.

"Oh dear..." Cream and Clank both said.

"I'll be OK.." Ratchet sniffed, his nose sounded plugged though...

"I'm SO SORRY!" Cream cried, wrapping her arms around Ratchet, not only to keep him warm as she could, but also outta pure grief. "You jumped in to come get me! I should have never been near that edge!" Ratchet pushed her away, as he did not want to have her get sick too and stood up.

"It's not your fault Cream..." Ratchet groaned . "I'm the one that should have remembered you can fly...I should have had more confidence in you... " Cream shook her head and handed Ratchet a tissue. "Thanks..." Ratchet said, gently taking it.

"We should that you back to the village." Clank spoke up.

"We can't." Ratchet shook his head.

"What? Are you crazy?" Clank said crossing his hands. "I don't want to see you fighting sick like this! You'll get worse!"

"Look." Ratchet eyed balled Clank. "I'll be OK! Trust me. But we have to go find the others. Eggman's looking for that Chaos Emerald and we have to let them know he's out here. Our friends are gonna need our help!"

"I..I understand..." Clank said hesitantly .

"Okay now how far away are we from Knuckles and Amy? I think their closer, than Sonic and Tails." Cream asked Clank.

"Due North West from here if I remember correctly." Clank replied.

Then Ratchet started sneezing again as he began to walk. Cream shook her head. "Ratchet wait." she told him. Using some of her power dashed a strange powder on him. Before Ratchet could ask what it was for his whole body began to warm up, fur drying up as well. "There." she smiled. "I used my power to dry you up and get you warm again, but you are still sick. Try not to do anything to hasty, okay, Mr. Ratchet?"

"No need to worry." Ratchet sniffed. "Now let's find the others before it's too late!"

Mahahahahahhahaha! I Have NO IDEA What I am doing! Stay tuned this is going to get interesting!

RR!!!!

~Trinity


	12. Chapter 12: Frost Bite

Sorry for the long wait guys! I was away for the weekend. You may never or rarely get a new story during the weekend I never near a computer at the time. But on the bright side here's the next chapter for ya! Enjoy.

~Trinity

Chapter 12: Frost Bite

"Amy! I told you to stop pulling so hard! We are almost at the top now!" Knuckles snapped. His head was practically gonna snapped off any minute if Amy kept yanking so hard on his dread locks.

"Easy for you to say!" Amy yelled, more from fear from the height than from anger.

"And you tell Sonic to get a hold of himself..." Knuckles grumbled.

"What was that?" Amy growled.

"Nothing..."

When Knuckles finally reached the top Amy still hand not let go of Knuckles. Seeing though she was not about to let go Knuckles shoved her off with force. "OW! Watch it!" Amy got up and stared down at the view below, overseeing the valley. "Well I see a lot of things, but no Chaos Emerald." she said after looking about 20 seconds.

"We stay up here and keep looking." Knuckles said shaking his head.

Meanwhile on the other side of the valley....

Ratchet, Clank and Cream, had been continuing to walk around the valley looking for the other and keeping a eye out for Eggman at the same time, so far there was no sign of either Eggman nor his robots.

Ratchet sneezed about four more times since they began walking further down the path. He was not getting any better but at least he was not complaining either. Cream stayed close to Ratchet's side, every now and then asking him countless times if he was SURE he was okay.

"If you need to take a break just say so, okay?" Cream said gently.

"It's really okay, Cream..." Ratchet sighed. "Everyone gets sick every now and then." Ratchet paused for a second to sneeze again. "But they always get better again...."

"No. Not always..." Cream's face grew dark.

Ratchet turned and looked at Cream. She had stopped walking and was looking down at her feet, hands flexed into fist. "Cream..?" Clank called, placing a hand on Cream's shoulder. "What's the matter?"

"My dad..." Cream frowned. Ratchet blinked confused but before he or Clank could say anything else Cream went on. "Back when I was born...one day...he just got sick and just never got better...he kept saying: 'I'll be okay.' 'It's just a cold. ' 'Everything's going to be fine'....but then he..." Cream stopped, tears streaming down her face.

((I have NO IDEA what ever happened to Cream's dad. I don't even remember seeing him in any of the Sonic series! Just so you know....))

"Cream..." Ratchet whispered, looking at the young rabbit with sympathy. "I...I did not know. I guess I was not thinking..."

"No..." Cream sniffed. "It's okay. I just don't want the same thing that happened to my dad happen to you, that's all Mr. Ratchet..."

Ratchet smiled, putting his hand on the top of Cream's head and patted her gently. "You're a good kid, you know that?"

"You care so much about everyone else's well being." Clank added. "You're dad would be proud."

"Thanks." Cream said making a small smile.

The was a sudden sound of marching from just behind them. Ratchet, Cream, and Clank turned to see tiny ice-shaped robots coming straight for them! They had small hands and legs, and there body and heads were in the shape of ice-cubes.

They were no bigger than Ratchet, quite small really but there was a lot of them. Cream looked up at Ratchet, not sure what to say. Ratchet merely shrugged.

"We can take them!" he said confidently. "What's the worst they can do?"

As the Ice-Bots came close, one of them brushed up to the side of a tree. The moment the Ice-Bot touched the tree with its little hands the tree began to turn to ice. Within seconds the tree was completely frozen.

Ratchet lowered his ears, as he, Cream, and Clank backed away very slowly. These Bots were small but still dangerous. Eggman was not fooling around.

"Wh-What are we going d-do?" Cream stuttered. "Me and Cheese can't attack them head on."

"Don't worry, Cream." Ratchet said taking out a red colored weapon this time. "Meet my Flame Thrower!" with that Ratchet pointed it towards the Ice-Bots and fired. And literary fire began to spit out of it, melting the Ice-Bots as they came near.

"Wow! How cool Mr. Ratchet!" Cream cheered. Though maybe 'cool' was not the right word.

"Chao!" Cheese agreed.

However after for every Ice-Bot that got destroyed, another one took its place. It was like they were fighting a whole army of them! Ratchet knew he was soon gonna run out of ammo. If he did not think of something quickly they were all gonna get frozen anyway.

"We have to run!" Ratchet eventually said. As Clank hopped onto Ratchet's back , Ratchet grabbed Cream by the arm and the three of them took off into a run.

"Where are we going?" Clank asked as the Ice-Bots followed behind, keeping up with them pretty well.

"Anywhere but here!" Ratchet yelled. "Run!"

While Knuckles continued to be a lookout, Amy had gone off looking around the other parts of the mountain they were on. Eventually stopping at a certain snow pile. Most likely caused from a previously happened avalanche long ago.

The snow was shinny as ever, but Amy could since something strange in it. A strange power of some kind...maybe...just maybe...

Amy started to dig through the snow slowly. She gasped and almost fell backwards from surprise upon spotting a certain dark blue emerald within the snow and rocks.

"Knuckles!" Amy called over her shoulder, kneeling there looking at the Chaos Emerald. She had not even bothered to pick it up yet. Knuckles rushed by her side, smiling as he saw it as well. "Two more to go! Looking good!" she cheered picking it up.

"Now all we gotta do is re-group with the others back in town!" Knuckles agreed. "This mission was easier than I thought!"

As Amy began to stand, Cream's voice echoed throughout the area. Her freighted cries calling out for help. Knuckles and Amy's head shot up as they hurried to the edge of the mountain and looked down below.

"So much for a easy mission, huh, Knuckles?" Amy sighed, spotting Ratchet and Cream running towards the bottom of the mountain.

"I stand corrected." Knuckles said in defeat.

As they ran Cream began to notice Ratchet was beginning to slow down more and more as they tried to get away. With the Ice-Bots right on their tails they could not afford to slow down. But Ratchet being weaken by his sickness was not helping matters.

Ratchet's face turned a bright red color the more he ran. Finally he stopped running completely, collapsing to one knee, looking up at Cream tiredly.

"Cream...run Cream!" Ratchet gasped.

"Oh Ratchet please get up!" Cream cried, pulling on his arm as hard as she could. "If You get frozen you'll NEVER get better! Please don't give up!"

"HEEYY!" Knuckles called from the top of the mountain, waving both of his hands up and down. "Just hang on! We will be down to help you!" Both he and Amy saw the army of Ice-Bots fast approaching from where they stood. Slowly cornering Cream and Ratchet.

"Look guys! We found the Chaos Emerald!" Amy yelled to them, waving the dark blue emerald in the air to them. "With this we should be able to beat back the robots!"

Cream and Ratchet both looked up to see Ice-Bots closing in behind Knuckles and Amy, naturally neither Amy or Knuckles knew they were there. Cream could only gasp in horror as the Ice-Bots behind them jumped up to touch Amy and Knuckles.

"G-guys behind you!" Ratchet coughed. His words came to late though as the Ice-Bots made contact, freezing Knuckles and Amy instantly. Amy still had the Chaos Emerald gripped tightly in her arms as she froze up, and Knuckles still had his hands up in the air as he froze, both of their expressions froze too.

"N-now what...?" Cream gulped, as the Ice-Bots came closer.

Ratchet could only shake his head, breathing heavily, sweat running down his cheeks.

"No Chaos Emerald in here." Tails said, turning to Sonic as they stood in the well. "And we have already search the whole forest area. We should just meet up with the others in town. They might have had more luck than we have."

"I guess so." Sonic agreed, looking up from the well, he frowned and automatically pulled Tails away from the entrance. "Wait." he said simply.

"What is--" Tails began but looked up, jaw dropping as he saw the Ice-Bots gathering around at the top of the well looking down at them. As Sonic began to get ready to go into a spin dash Tails called out: "Something's different about them, don't touch them Sonic!"

"But it's are only way out!" Sonic said grinding his teeth.

The Ice-Bots began to close in. Climbing their way down towards Sonic and Tails like little spiders. Sonic and Tails huddled together in the middle of the well. Taking one quick look up, Tails grabbed Sonic under both of his arms, and began to lift up and fly straight for the top.

"T-Tails!" Sonic yelled, as the Ice-Bots,-- upon seeing the two escaping--began to jump from the walls in attempt to grab both of them. Thankfully Tails was well aware and dodged each of them long enough until they managed to burst outta the well.

"We need to find the others now!" Tails said, continuing to fly while holding onto Sonic. "The Chaos Emeralds gonna have to--" Tails stopped mid-sentence. For a slit second Sonic could not figure out why. Turning his head he found a Ice-Bot onto of his friends back.

Tails froze almost instantly with a look of shook on his face, as his face, body, and hands began to become incased in ice. The last thing to freeze was his twin tails. Which Sonic knew all too well that it was the only thing keeping them in the air.

Sonic closed his eyes as he could only wait now for the crash landing. When he did crash, luckily it was on the snow. Tails's frozen body landing a few feet beside Sonic, with from the looks of it his body seemed to be intact.

Sonic grunted, grabbing Tails and taking off into a run. He knew now he REALLY needed to find the others. He speed off as the Ice-Bots continued coming after like zombies.

"Cream I'm telling you, to run NOW!" Ratchet roared, throwing his wrench like a boomerang at the Ice-Bots. Trying as hard as he could to keep them away, Cream was not helping as she stood by Ratchet's side. Not only did he have to keep them away from himself but also her.

"I'm not running! I won't abandon my friends!" Cream said bravely.

"Darn it all..." Ratchet groaned. "We need back up!"

"Ha, ha, ha!" laughed Eggman, floating down on his hover craft from the sky. Watching Ratchet and Cream struggle he called out to them. "How do you like my newest 'coolest' creations?" he mocked.

Ratchet ignored him, he had to stay focused or they were both doomed. Dr. Eggman grinned upon seeing Ratchet's sick reddening sweaty face.

"Aww, what's the matter, rodent? Is someone feeling under the weather?" he teased evilly. A sudden shinny blue Chaos Emerald caught Eggman's attention. Turning he saw Amy holding the Chaos Emerald he had been looking for all this time. Because Amy was still frozen she could do nothing. The emerald was just begging to be taken! "Since you seem so busy I'll just take this Chaos Emerald off your hands for you!"

"N-no!" Cream cried, flying up to Eggman, in hopes that she could reach the top in time. To no luck, Eggman grabbed it from Amy's frozen hands just as Cream was half way close to him. "You can't!" Cream screamed. "Give it back!"

"Sorry, my dear!" Eggman sneered, as he began to fly away with the Chaos Emerald in hand, flying away in the distance. "But I think you have more 'Chilling Matters' to deal with, do you not?!"

"No..." Cream said, looking down seeing Ratchet still fighting she gasped and began to fly back down to him. "Ratchet!"

Better late than never Sonic came rushing from the trees as fast as he could and upon seeing Ratchet and Cream he acted quickly and grabbed Ratchet around the waist and zoomed up the mountain where Amy and Knuckles stood by like statues.

Ratchet took care of the remaining Ice-Bots that still remained on the top of the mountain, but now they still had the threat of the rest of them down below, Cream and Cheese rushed to the top of the mountain again and landed softly beside Ratchet who had fallen to his hands and knees.

"Sorry it took me awhile to find you guys. Are you both alright?" Sonic sighed. He could not speak for Tails, Amy, or Knuckles, though. Cream gasped when she saw Tails, who was also frozen, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes.

Ratchet coughed shaking his head. "Not until we get rid of these Ice-Bots!" with that Ratchet took and aimed his Flame Gun at Tails, Amy, and Knuckles. Sonic and Cream were about to ask what he was doing but before they had a chance Ratchet pulled the trigger. It was a simple burst of heat and the moment it hit the three they un-froze, life back into them as they all looked around confused. "G-glad you're all back..." Ratchet panted.

"This gives me a idea!" Sonic smiled, continuing to run further up the mountain. With one big leap Sonic jumped high into the sky. Cream and Tails must have caught onto Sonic's plan and flew up and grabbed both of Sonic's arms and began to fly him up higher as far as they could get to the sun.

Sonic then took off by himself into a Spin Dash. The clouds began to disappear and break apart as Sonic went around and around as close as he could get to the sun. Then suddenly he came shooting back down looking as though he was on fire. Which he was! Being on fire Sonic bashed into every Ice-Bot that he came near till they were all melted. Thanks to Sonic it only took a matter of seconds tell everyone of them was destroyed.

Clank hopped off of Ratchet's back and placed his metal hand on Ratchet's forehead. The little red antenna on his head glowed a bright red color, beeping crazily. Clank's frown deepened. "Fever..." he said simply. "It's okay Ratchet. You have done well."

"But...Eggman...he got away with... the Chaos Emerald!" Ratchet shook his head.

"But you helped save the others." Clank smiled gently. "That's what's important."

"Yeah..." was all Ratchet could say.

"Besides it was my fault..." Amy sighed, rubbing her hands up and down her arm's trying to get warmed up. "I'm the one who had my hand out for Eggman to grab it."

"This is no time to be feeling sorry for what's already happened." Cream spoke up.

"Cream's right." Tails nodded, and looked at Sonic as he came up to them. "Now it's risky, but I think I know how we can get back the other Chaos emerald. Sonic? Amy? Knuckles? Cream? I want you guy's to take Ratchet back to Central City so he can recover. I'm heading down to Eggman's Head quarters!"

Cream's eyes filled with fear. "No, Tails! Not by yourself!"

"I shall assist him." Clank chipped in, looking at Tails. "Do you approve?"

"Yes." Tails said with a smile, then looking at Sonic for the approval.

Sonic nodded back with a smile. "Just remember to radio us in if you need us to come and get you."

"Right. We will." Tails and Clank said at once.

Ratchet shook his head as Knuckles placed Ratchet on his back. "Cl-Clank..." he moaned.

Clank only smiled and said to Ratchet: "Just get yourself well, and I shall be back."

As everyone but Tails and Clank headed back for the X-Tornado and left Tails and Clank walked further up the path till they arrived at the end of the road, leading straight for where Eggman was in that terrible city of his.

"Hope you're ready for this." Tails told Clank as they headed in.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Clank replied.

YAY Another chapter done! ^^ Anyway RR! Cause now its time for Clank and Tails to show how good of a team they make. The "Brainy Team" that is! Can they get back the Emerald Eggman stole? Only the next chapter--maybe--will tell! Stay tuned!

Any questions? Just ask!

Later!


End file.
